Tasukete!
by TsukinoDeynatsu
Summary: Aaarrrghh... This has taken AGES to get up! But Chapter 5 is here! Summary: Yup, another exchange one. But one of the earlier ones. Your standard Voldie tries to kill us all trash! 'Cept that bit hasn't happened yet XD Just read!
1. Monogatari ga Hajimeru

Tasukete!  
(a.k.a. Pebbles and Tsuki go to Hogwarts)

By Pebbles (Tennyo Yurika Kei) and TsukinoDeynatsu (Tamashii Tsukino Deynatsu)

  


Warning: This story is littered with Japanese phrases. There will be a section at the end of each chapter with the translations.

Authors' Notes:  
Firstly - Harry Potter belongs to neither Pebbles nor Tsuki. This story was written for 3 main reasons - 1) for the hell of it, 2) We like Harry Potter! and 3) to see what would happen to Malfoy if Tsuki went to Hogwarts (Tsuki: Run and hid, cherub..... Oh, isn't he just the cutest!! *eyes glint evilly*)  
Secondly, uhm, is there a secondly? Yeah! This is our first Harry Potter fanfiction so some of the characters may be a little OOC (Tsuki: Malfoy will be ALOT OOC.. At least when I'm through with him. ^_^)(Pebbles: Oh God... If you really do exist, help him now.)(Tsuki: DON'T RUIN MY FUN, KEI-CHAN! ;_; *sulks*) and don't be too hard on us! 

  
  


Chapter One - Monogatari ga Hajimeru  
(a.k.a. The Story Begins)

Staring up at the ceiling, one could almost imagine being outside. Almost, especially considering the fact that the ceiling was blocked from sight by a very tatty, talkative black hat. Said hat was currently trying to make sense of a language it couldn't understand and therefore not talking much, leaving the wearer to stare blankly at what she could imagine of the ceiling.

"As you all know, last year we put forth nominations for the International Magical Schools Exchange Program." Albus Dumbledore stood up and addressed the assembly, sweeping his eyes over the grand decorations and rows of robed pupils. "Two of our students, Pansy Parkinson and Lavender Patil, left to go to Beauxbatons this year. In return, we recieved two students from the Japanese Mahou no Jinja - Yurika Kei Tennyo and Tsukino Deynatsu Tamashii. Both are in their 5th Year and will be participating fully in Hogwarts daily school life. Now, Mahou no Jinja teaches a different sort of magic to special witches called "mikos" as well as standard International Magic, and the two girls we recieved both have extraordinarily strong miko powers. I'm expecting you all to welcome them wholeheartedly, and I will tolerate no uneccessary comments. Any questions?"

After several moments of silence, Draco Malfoy's hand shot into the air. "Ah, yes Malfoy?"

"Sir, why is that girl on the stool wearing weird clothes?" At the sound of his voice, said girl's head perked up.

"Ah..." Dumbledore turned to face the two exchange students. Indeed, the one on the stool was wearing strange clothes - a baggy red skirt and baggy white top, folded over in a kimono style. On her feet were wooden sandals. The girl leaning against the wall was wearing the Hogwarts uniform and was looking around with undisguised interest. Dumbledore sighed slightly, and turned back to the assembly. "Tsukino Tamashii is wearing the traditional Japanese miko costume. When the two girls transferred, they were given the option of wearing their own uniforms, or ours. Yurika Tennyo picked to don our clothes, and Miss Tamashii preferred her own.

"Yeah, it's a costume alright," Malfoy muttered quietly to Goyle, a big, beefy boy seated beside him before turning back to the girls onstage. Much to his surprise, Tamashii raised her hands and lifted the Sorting Hat off her head. She glared at him for a moment, then her face broke into a smile that was a little *too* cute and sweet and innocent, before placing the hat back on her head, leaving a rather disturbed Malfoy and a hall buzzing with excitement.

Yurika sighed. She was starting already...

Dumbledore turned back to the stage and nodded towards the Sorting Hat. "Go ahead."

There was silence for a moment, and then the hat spoke up. "I can't understand her thoughts."

"..........." The school took a moment to process this.

Yurika sighed again before turning to her friend. "ei-go, Tsuki-chan."

"hai!!!" The girl on the stool cried happily, and switched her thought process to the English laguage.

**********

"Thank you, m'dear. Hmmm... now what've we got here? Let's see..." The friendly voice reverberated throughout her (mostly empty) head, and Tsukino nodded happily again. "How about Hufflepuff? You've certainly got the uhm.. *cough* loyalty."

Tsukino frowned, and sent a mental message to the hat. "I'm not stupid, you know." The hat sighed, and moved onto its next choice.

"How about Gryffindor? I think you'd do great in Gryffindor. Yes, I think that's where I'll pla-"

"NO!!!!!!!"

The hat paused, momentarily stunned into silence. "Whyever not?"

"I wanna go to Slytherin!!"

The hat blinked - if hats can do that. "Why would you wanna go there?"

Tsukino paused for a second. "Because."

"But you won't do well in Slytherin at all. You're not crafty enough. I think you'd do better in Gry-" An image of a young Japanese boy getting hit in the face by a fireball cut it off, and it shuddered. "Okay, but that was only once. And your other memories aren't as *cough*bad*cough*, Tsukino."

"I'll improve! I'll work on it!"

"No, listen, *I* pick where students go, and I'm going to place you in Gryffindor."

Tsukino hardened. "Listen, kisama, I'm a *miko*. I don't *need* a wand. Now, if you don't put me in Slytherin, you won't survive to test out my friend - wakatte'ru?"

The hat thought for a moment, then decided that 1) She *wasn't* joking, and 2) This was all the evidence of 'evil' he needed. "SLYTHERIN!!!!!" He yelled out to the crowd.

The hall erupted in sounds of disapproval - "She looks so innocent, how can she be in Slytherin?" Hermione Granger said to Harry Potter - while the Slytherin table (minus Malfoy) jumped up and started cheering. Dumbledore seemed to disapprove though, and spoke anxiously to Hagrid before looking hopefully at Yurika, who had begun to walk forward. The entire staff table seemed to disapprove of the hat's placing of the first girl, and Snape couldn't help noticing a worried look on the face of the second.

Tsukino, on the other hand, was completely ecstatic. She threw the hat into the air and yelled out "Yatta!!!!!!" before jumping off the stage - so what if there were stairs? - and running over to the Slytherin table, yelling "Wai, wai! Slytherin ni! Wai wai!!" before stopping behind the chair opposite Malfoy.

Ron Weasly leant over the table. "How *did* she get in that house?" 

Tsukino suddenly quieted and looked up at Yurika, who was watching her with a *very* worried look on her face. At witnessing this, the noise in the hall subsided, each face turned towards the "crazy girl from Japan" to see what she would do next. Of course, nobobody expected what she *did* do next.

Tsukino bowed low. "Konnichiwa, minna-san. Douzoyoroshiku - I hope we get on well!" She smiled serenely and sat down, before turning her smile on Malfoy and making it a little *too* serene. Malfoy squirmed uncomfortably.

Snape turned his attention back to the (seemingly sane) girl from Japan, who was now seated on the stool with the Sorting Hat over her eyes. Maybe it was just his imagination, but he could have sworn he heard her say something like "Oh, Kami-sama, what have you done?"

**********

The hat's aura radiated happiness as he went through the English thoughts of Tennyo Yurika. After delving through her memories, he frowned slightly, perplexed. "Where to put you now, hmm?" He raised his voice so the whole hall could hear him. "Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Slytherin?"

Said hall gasped collectively. Tsukino lit up. Upon noticing this, Malfoy turned several interesting shades of blue and purple. Only Harry, Ron and Hermione noticed this - Could Malfoy be scared of the exchange students? No, that was impossible... Wasn't it? Then again, Hermione could see.. reasons.. for him being slightly disturbed by Tsukino.

The hat lowered its voice again so that only Yurika could hear it and continued. "Well, you're certainly clever enough... And you definately have some tricks up your sleeve. Ravenclaw would be good... hmm... well... I think you should go to Gryffindor."

Yurika sent a mental message back to the hat, with a slight tint of menace. "Please put me in Slytherin, boushi-san."

The hat paused. "Boushi-san?"

"It's a polite way of saying 'hat'."

The hat appeared to nod. "Okay, but why do you want to go to Slytherin? You'd do much better in Ravenclaw..."

"Maybe, but who's gonna control Tsuki-chan?"

The hat seemed to process this for a minute. "SLYTHERIN!!!!"

**********

The noise that followed this was unlike anything anyone had ever heard before - matched only, perhaps, by Tsukino's loud voice. Said girl had taken it upon herself to climb onto the table and scream out "Wai! Wai! Kei-chan, Kei-chan, wai, wai!" happily.

Said Kei-chan made her way to the Slytherin table in the same manner as one would make their way to a funeral.

Draco Malfoy just sunk lower into his seat.

**********

Do we really need to describe the Welcoming Feast to you?

Yes?

Well, the Feast went as feasts usually go. Harry, Ron and Hermione were eating, talking and bitching about the new girls and Slytherin. In fact, every table was bitching about the new girls and Slytherin.

Oh, right, except the Slytherins.

The Slytherins, on the whole, seemed interested in Yurika and, although they were slightly wary of Tsukino, they were, in fact, as friendly as Slytherins get.

Yurika and Tsukino were polite and well-mannered during the feast, muttering (well... Tsukino yelled it) "itadakimasu" before eating, and complimenting the food at set intervals.

Yurika had found herself surrounded by idiots who, in all honesty, seemed to be preaching "love and justice between Slytherins and fuck the rest of the world", as well as a high opinion of themselves - and an equal opinion of her and her friend, as they were now Slytherins. Being surrounded by idiots, Yurika simply answered their questions with the shortest possible answer and tried to ignore them.

Tsukino, of course, was in her element. She was surrounded by idiots who a) didn't speak a word of Japanese, b) were highly amusing and c) appeared to be rather stupid. Although she was having alot of fun making "conversation" with the other members of the table, she seemed to have a rather nasty habit of smiling brilliantly at Malfoy at 5 second intervals.

Malfoy seemed to have lost his appetite.

**********

Dumbledore sighed. The Welcoming Feast had ended two hours ago, and the students were all safely in bed. He looked around his office at the Hogwarts staff and sighed again. "Things are not going as well as planned."

"Who would'a thought - those two innocent li'tle girls, both Slytherins! It don't make sense, I'm tellin' yers now.." Hagrid shook his head and sat down next to Professor McGonagall.

McGonagall looked from Hagrid to Dumbledore. "It certainly doesn't make sense. Nobody thought those two young girls would be Slytherins - from the records we recieved, they're both perfect students! Well, Tamashii had a knack for getting herself into trouble, but nothing serious - they can't be Slytherins! Something must've gone wrong."

"Are you sure you're not just jealous, Professor?" Snape looked at her, amused. "After all, Gryffindor *did* get the famous Harry Potter, why should you get the two Japanese girls?" He spat out Harry's name as if it was an old sock. Then again, maybe it was - judging by his expression, he might just find them tasty.

Professor Trelawney ignored them and turned to the Headmaster. "I must admit, Dumbledore, even my crystal ball failed to show me this. Although I did see a disturbance, and I fear for the safety of one..." She trailed off.

Dumbledore just shook his head and sighed again. He was getting too old for this. Suddenly, Professor Flitwick spoke up. "Why don't you ask the Sorting Hat, Albus?"

The room fell silent, and everyone stared at him. Finally, Dumbledore spoke up again. "You're a genius, Flitwick." He stood up and crossed the room on silent feet, pausing in front of the cabinet upon which rested the hat. He hesitated a moment before picking it up and crossing back to his desk, placing the hat upon it and sitting down himself. 

"Now," he began. "What happened with Tamashii and Tennyo? They were supposed to go to Gryffindor."

At this, the other teachers exchanged looks of surprise. No student had their house decided for them before they came...

The hat seemed to sigh, before opening it's 'mouth' to speak. "Well... The first one seemed to *want* to go to Slytherin."

"Want to? Why would she do that?"

"Because."

Professor McGonagall frowned. "Don't speak to the Headmaster like that!"

"But that's the reason she gave me!" The hat protested.

Dumbedore shook his head. "Still..." he continued, "That's no reason to place her there. You had orders to place her in Gryffindor."

The hat seemed to pause, considering its answer. "Well..." it said slowly, "She threatened me with her miko powers."

The teachers stared as Dumbledore hit his head on the desk - repeatedly. Hagrid tentatively leaned forward and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Uhm... are you okay?"

Dumbledore nodded and turned back to the hat, exasperated. "And Yurika?"

"She seemed to find it neccessary to control the first."

"........." The teachers took a moment to process this.

And Dumbledore's desk would never be the same.

**********

Although all students were supposedly safely tucked away in bed, the 5th year Slytherin girls' dormitory would tell you a different story. The 3 original Slytherin girls were doing their best to ignore the arguement raging in the room around them and attempting to sleep.

The two Japanese girls were, of course, the combatants.

Actually, one of them *had* been asleep, until the other had taken it upon herself to jump on her bed, yelling "me ga sameru!!! kirei na yoru desu!!" and singing songs about 'hoshizora's' and 'yoru no sora's'. 

Of course, the other one wasn't too pleased at being jumped upon, told to open her eyes and having songs of night sung at her, so she'd promptly told Tsukino to shut up.

Tsukino had then taken it upon herself to decorate the room.

Loudly.

"URUSAI!!!" The other girls looked from her to Tsukino, then, in one of those strange moments of complete understanding and unity, yelled:

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!"

Before drawing their bed-hangings and going to sleep.

Tsukino, of course, took a few hours to reply - those green windowpanes need painting! - and by that time, the others weren't actually *expecting* a reply, which made it, in her eyes at least, an even *better* time to talk.

"BUT I'M NOT SLEEPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sorry, did we say talk? We meant yell.

A muffled "nnngg" and a pillow thrown from Yurika's bed was her answer.

**********

Japanese Phrases / Words

Tasukete! = Help!  
Monogatari ga Hajimeru = The Story Begins  
-san = A polite suffix added to names, can be comparable to Mr. or Mrs. Indicates respect.  
-sama = An extremely polite suffix added to names, is sometimes translated as Lord or Lady. Indicates great respect.  
-chan = An affectionate suffix added to the names of friends, more commonly used for girls. Also used for younger girls.  
Mahou no Jinja = Literally means "Shrine of Magic" or "Magic Shrine" (Mahou = magic, no = of, Jinja = shrine)  
miko = Shinto Preistess  
ei-go = The English Language  
hai = Yes, okay  
kisama = An insult, comparable to bastard  
wakatte'ru? = Get it? / Do you understand?  
yatta! = Yay! / Alright! (literally 'Did It!')  
wai! = Yay!  
ni = A particle that is used for location, comparable to 'in'. So "Slytherin ni" means "In Slytherin". Since the subject is often dropped in Japanese, it would be translated as "I'm in Slytherin!"  
konnichiwa = Good Afternoon, can be used as hello  
minna = Everyone  
douzoyoroshiku = Please treat me well / I hope we get on well  
Kami-sama = God  
itadakimasu = Literally a form of the verb "to recieve", is said before eating and is comparable to Grace Before Meals.  
me ga sameru = Literally "open your eyes" but can be used for "wake up"  
kirei na yoru desu = It's a beautiful night  
hoshizora = Starry sky  
yoru no sora = Night sky  
urusai = Literally means "noisy" but is often used in conversation as "Shut up!"

Pronounciation  
Japanese is a syllabellic language, and each syllabell is stressed evenly, though in 3 syllable names the middle syllabell has less stress.  
r in Japanese is pronounced halfway between R and L.  
tsu is pronounced like the 'ts' at the end of 'cats' - say 'cats', then 'catsoo', then drop the ka - you now have 'tsu'.  
  
Yurika Kei Tennyo = Yu-ri-ka Ke-i Te-n-nyo  
You-rie-kah Kay Ten-nyo (nyo is one syllable - not two. It's said as nyo, not nai-o)  
  
Tsukino Deynatsu Tamashii = Tsu-ki-no Deynatsu Ta-ma-shi-i  
(Deynatsu is not a Japanese word. It was taken from Sprite - A Pokemon Fanfiction and means 'Dragon')  
Tsoo-key-noh Day-nah-tsoo Tah-mah-she  
  
Yurika is just a name. Kei is Tsuki's nickname for Pebbles IRL. Tennyo means 'heavenly maiden' and is a creature from mythology.  
Tsukino means 'of the moon' (tsuki = moon, no = of), Deynatsu is 'dragon' and Tamashii means 'soul'.  
  
U's are often dropped between s and k. So can you say Tskino? =P U's are also dropped at the end of desu (desu = to be, is), so it's pronounciation is usually 'des'.

Sorry it's so short - it's only a prologue!!

And there won't be any more looooong Japanese notes, either.


	2. Ohayou!

Tasukete!  
(a.k.a. Pebbles and Tsuki go to Hogwarts)

By Pebbles (Tennyo Yurika Kei) and TsukinoDeynatsu (Tamashii Tsukino Deynatsu)

  


Warning: This story is littered with Japanese phrases. There will be a section at the end of each chapter with the translations.

Authors' Notes:  
Firstly - Harry Potter belongs to neither Pebbles nor Tsuki. This story was written for 3 main reasons - 1) for the hell of it, 2) We like Harry Potter! and 3) to see what would happen to Malfoy if Tsuki went to Hogwarts (Tsuki: Run and hid, cherub..... Oh, isn't he just the cutest!! *eyes glint evilly*)  
Secondly, uhm, is there a secondly? Yeah! This is our first Harry Potter fanfiction so some of the characters may be a little OOC (Tsuki: Malfoy will be ALOT OOC.. At least when I'm through with him. ^_^)(Pebbles: Oh God... If you really do exist, help him now.)(Tsuki: DON'T RUIN MY FUN, KEI-CHAN! ;_; *sulks*) and don't be too hard on us! 

  
  


Chapter Two - Ohayou!  
(a.k.a. Good Morning!)

"God, they look like *hell*," Hermione whispered, nodding towards the Slytherin table - more specifically, the Slytherin 5th year girls. Harry nodded in agreement before turning back to Hedwig, who was currently stealing his breakfast.

"Like they didn't before," Ron smirked.

Hermione looked towards the new girl, who looked just as bad as the others. "But she looks like hell too, and she was quite pretty." Ron grunted in response.

"Weren't there two of them?" Harry asked through a mouthful of oatmeal. He swallowed it, then turned back to Hedwig, gently stroking her feathers. "Yurika and what's her name, Tsukino - Where's the other one?"

"So you're interested in 'em then?" Fred, Ron's older brother, leaned over Hermione and grinned at Harry. "Pretty, ain't they?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione choked. "WHAT?!"

George grinned and pointed towards the door. "Harry, your girlfriend's here."

More choking ensued.

**********

Fred and George had gotten one thing right, though - Tsukino had picked that moment to enter the hall and bounce up to the Slytherin table. Standing behind her seat, she bowed to the girls and cried "Ohayou Gozaimasu!!!" cheerily.

Said girls glared at her.

"Anou..." Tsukino cautiously sat down opposite Yurika, worried about the looks she was getting. Turning to her friend, she shrunk back even more into her seat. "Yurika-chan? Daijoubu desu ka?"

Yurika currently had her head on her plate, asleep on the table.

Tsukino sweatdropped and turned to the other girls. "Minna-chan, did you sleep well?"

The girl nearest to her stood up and jabbed a finger at Tsukino's chest. "Do you THINK we slept well? You only woke us up 50 times!!"

Tsukino sweatdropped again. "I only did that twice!!"

The girls coughed collectively and the hall fell silent. It wasn't everyday that you got to see Slytherins bashing the hell outta each other in public, after all.

The girl stared at her for a minute, before grabbing her collar. "You little brat, listen to me. If you EVER do that again, don't expect to survive, you hear me??"

Tsukino nodded and grinned. "Wakari mashiitaaaaaaaaa, oniiiiiiiii-chaaaaaaaaan!" The girl blinked at her, momentarily taken aback.

Tsukino smiled cutely at her and disappeared.

**********

"Oi, Yurika, wake up!" Yurika was woken by the rough shaking of her shoulder, and sighed. She'd been having a nice dream... "Where the hell did Tamashii go?!!"

Yurika blinked. "doko ni, Valgaav-sama? ikanaide..."

The Slytherin girl blinked, then slapped her across the face. "WAKE *UP*!!"

Of course, this little 'occurance' still hadn't lost any interest from the students.

Yurika sighed. "What is it?"

"Where the HELL did Tamashii go?"

She blinked. "Tsuki-chan? Just listen for the loudest voice, baka." 

And with that she promptly put her head back on her plate and fell asleep, leaving some very confused Slytherin girls to remain confused.

**********

Tsukino was, as it happened, currently sitting opposite George Weasely on the Gryffindor table. Said George Weasely - actually, his twin brother Fred, Lee Jordan, Harry Potter, Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger included - were all extremely confused.

"HOW did you DO that!?" Fred leaned over his brother and stared at her. "No-one our age can Apparate!"

Tsukino blinked. "Apparate?"

Hermione blinked. "What you just did," she explained.

Tsukino grinned. "Miko no chikara. Miko power. Spiritual energy is faaaaar easier to control than that silly magic, and there's nothing regulating it, either." Her grin widened as she said the last part, obviously relishing the possibilities open to her in this miko-free world.

Fred, George and Lee stared at her. "No regulation?"

"Don't get any ideas, you two."

"Aw, but Hermione, we'd only ask her to do a few things.."

"No! It's ILLEGAL!" 

Tsukino stared at the three boys. "You know, you're much more fun than those Slytherins..." She grinned suddenly. "Well, maybe onee-chan is a little bit more amusing."

Harry looked up. "Onee-chan?" 

"The one with the weird hair and funny face colours."

Ron blinked. "*Who*?"

Tsukino shrugged. "I dunno his name."

"She means Malfoy," Hermione spoke up. She was still sulking from being ignored earlier, but couldn't resist answering stupid questions. "He seemed rather disturbed by her."

Tsukino grinned again. "I know."

"I see possibilities here," Ron said, rubbing his hands together with glee. "Harry, I think Malfoy just might be in for it this year!"

"Malfoy?"

Hermione looked at her pointedly. "Draco Malfoy, that 'onee-chan' you were talking about." 

"Ohhhhhhh... so *that's* his name!" Tsukino turned to face Yurika, who was now wide awake. "Nee, Kei-no-onee-chan!!! Onee-chan no namae wa Draco Malfoy desu wa!!" Yurika stared at her for a moment, before bursting into laughter.

"ii desu yo, Tsuki-chan. dare ga ii mashita ka?"

Tsukino smiled. "Hermione-chan," she said, before turning back to Fred and George. "Now, about those favours..."

Suddenly, Ron leaned forward and tapped her shoulder. "Uhm, Tsukino, you've got company..." The 5th year Slytherin girls were making their way over to the Gryffindor table with murderous looks on their faces - each of the looks directed at Tsukino.

Tsukino smiled brightly at them. "hai, onee-chan-tachi?"

The girls blinked at her. "English."

"Yes?"

The girl from before grabbed her by the collar again. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, SITTING WITH *GRYFFINDORS*!!! YOU *DON'T* SIT WITH YOUR ENEMIES!!!"

Tsukino blinked. "So I can't be friends with them??"

"NO!!!!!"

Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Lee all stood up. "Don't tell her what to do!!!" Ron yelled, drawing his wand.

The Slytherin girls all drew their wands and pointed them at the boys. The leader smirked. "So, you'll fight girls now, huh?"

Ron flushed, uncertain as to whether he should use his wand or not. Finally, Hermione stood up and drew her own. "I'll do it."

The lead girl smirked. "You hardly know her, and yet you're willing to die for her?"

Yurika appeared beside her. "What, you know the death curse? Can you teach me?" The lead girl sweatdropped.

The other Slytherin girls all pointed their wands at Hermione, who looked determined. In fact, the only people who *didn't* have specific looks on their faces were Yurika, who appeared quite calm - as if this happened everyday (which it probably did), and Tsukino, who, despite being held in the air by her collar, seemed unaffected.

Of course, she was glowing with a bright white light, it was just nobody but Yurika had noticed it yet.

"ii desu yo, Hermione-chan. I'll do it," she said suddenly. Yurika lost a bit of her cool.

"But it's against the rules!!"

Tsukino grinned. "So?" She flashed once and appeared just in front of the Slytherin girl, then transferred her light to her. She paused a moment, watching her face happily as it turned several interesting shades of blue, and then:

"OSUWARIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*SLAM*

The girl met the floor.

The hall erupted in cheers and applause as the Slytherins grabbed their leader and ran back to their table, leaving Yurika and Tsukino alone by the Gryffindors.

Said Gryffindors were ecstatic. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT!!!!!!???????"

Yurika grinned. "Sore wa himitsu desu!"

Hermione blinked once at her, then turned to Tsukino. "HOW did you get into Slytherin???"

Tsukino grinned and sat down again. "I wanted to be with nee-chan! He was the most interesting person here!"

Yurika coughed. "I had to control her." Tsukino nodded happily as Yurika headed back toward the Slytherin table.

Suddenly, a dark, omnious shadow loomed over her plate, and she looked up. "anou.. hai?"

Snape glared at her. "You did a *fine* job of that, didn't you Tamashii?" He growled at her, then turned over to Yurika. "And *who* was supposed to control her?"

Yurika shrugged and turned back to her food. The hall gasped.

Tsukino looked up at the Professor and radiated an aura of innocence, that was possibly a little *too* innocent to be believable. "But you love me, don't you Snape-sama? So you're not going to punish me, are you?" She smiled happily.

Snape started choking.

Everybody else burst into peals of laughter - oh, except the Slytherin table. They didn't seem too impressed - Yurika maybe because she'd seen it a thousand times before, even though she was grinning - and were ignoring the goings on, although a few were telling him to give her a detention.

He took their advice. "DETENTION AT MIDNIGHT IN MY OFFICE!!" He barked.

Tsukino smiled even *more* cutely at him and folded her hands in her lap. Something about that smile was unnerving, though... "You *trust* me in your office at the dead of night? I'm flattered Snape-chan, but really, in public??"

Snape spluttered, coughed and choked all at the same time before turning around and stalking away (you couldn't really tell he was sulking, he usually stalked anyway - Harry was his favourite victim). Catching a glimpse of Yurika from the corner of his eye, he turned and barked at her, "YOU! DETENTION TOO! SAME TIME, SAME PLACE!" before resuming his 'walk' across the hall.

Yurika sighed. "Yes sir..."

Tsukino's happy cry resounded throughout the hall. "YAY!!! THREESOME!!!"

"..........." The hall took a moment to process this, before erupting into peals of laughter. 

Exit one very red Snape, leaving behind him a hall full of laughing, triumphant students - oh, except Yurika, who was choking on her cornflakes. Even *that* had been new to her.

Tsukino just grinned and turned back to George. "WHERE were we? Oh right, favours, now, what would you like me to..." She caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye. "Ack, got to go - Ja mata, ne?" 

With the speed of light, she raced across the room and attached herself firmly to Malfoy's neck. "WAI! WAI!! ONEE-CHAN!!!" 

Malfoy, however, didn't seem as excited to see her. In fact, his face was turning several shades of blue and purple - though whether this was from lack of air or just from seeing *her* again was unknown. Maybe it was a mixture of both.

Madam Pomfrey had a lot of students that day asking for something to heal the stitches in their sides.

**********

Japanese Phrases / Words

ohayou gozaimasu = Polite way of saying "good morning"  
anou = "Uhm..."  
daijoubu desu ka? = Are you okay?  
wakari mashita = "Got it!" / "I understand!"  
onii = Older brother  
doko ni = Where is/are ? (so doko ni Valgaav-sama would be 'where are you, Valgaav-sama?')  
ikanaide = Please don't go  
baka = idiot  
onee = Older sister  
nee = Hey, Listen  
onee-chan no namae wa Draco Malfoy desu wa! = Onee-chan's name is Draco Malfoy!  
ii desu yo = That's good  
dare ga ii mashita ka? = Who told you?  
hai, onee-chan-tachi? = Yes, onee-chan and co.?  
osuwari! = Sit! (as in a dog - yup, we're both BIG fans of Inuyasha! ^^)  
sore wa himitsu desu = That is a secret (big Slayers fans too)  
nee = Less formal way of saying "onee"  
ja mata, ne? = See you later, okay?

Don't forget!! We heart Reviews! *^^*


	3. What's With The Quiet One?

Tasukete!  
(a.k.a. Pebbles and Tsuki go to Hogwarts)

By Pebbles (Tennyo Yurika Kei) and TsukinoDeynatsu (Tamashii Tsukino Deynatsu)

  


Warning: This story is littered with Japanese phrases. There will be a section at the end of each chapter with the translations.

Authors' Notes:  
Firstly - Harry Potter belongs to neither Pebbles nor Tsuki. This story was written for 3 main reasons - 1) for the hell of it, 2) We like Harry Potter! and 3) to see what would happen to Malfoy if Tsuki went to Hogwarts (Tsuki: Run and hide, cherub..... Oh, isn't he just the cutest!! *eyes glint evilly*)  
Secondly, uhm, is there a secondly? Yeah! This is our first Harry Potter fanfiction so some of the characters may be a little OOC (Tsuki: Malfoy will be ALOT OOC.. At least when I'm through with him. ^_^)(Pebbles: Oh God... If you really do exist, help him now.)(Tsuki: DON'T RUIN MY FUN, KEI-CHAN! ;_; *sulks*) and don't be too hard on us! 

  
  


Chapter Three - What's With The Quiet One?  
(a.k.a. TsukiCan'tFindTheJapaneseForThis =P)

Yawning, Harry sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around the dormitory. Blinking momentarily, he shook his head and blinked again before leaping from his bed and rushing to Ron's side, quickly shaking him awake. 

"nnnng.... What'ya do tha...." he paused for a moment. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED HERE!?!" 

Ron was suddenly wide awake (and very shocked), staring around at the walls with big eyes. Soon enough, other cries of surprise sounded from Dean's, Seamus' and Neville's beds respectively as they awoke and took in their surroundings. 

Suddenly, a flash of bright blue light appeared in the middle of the dormitory and all five boys were forced to shield their eyes. It faded away in a second and all five boys were once again forced to react, turning their expressions from surprised to shocked and back again in the same amount of time. 

Yurika Kei Tennyo happened to be standing were the light had been, wearing Hogwarts robes and a very tired expression. She sighed as she took a look at her surroundings, then turned and walked up to the nearest person, Neville. 

"anou... Have you have seen Tsuki-chan?" 

Neville jumped at the sound of her voice and scuttled off to hide underneath his bed, trembling as if the girl was a ghost - okay, maybe not, he's used to ghosts, so.. trembling as if the girl was an exam administrator. 

"P... Please d-don'thurtme!" He stuttered out, covering his eyes in a fashion that reminded Ron of Dudley when the Weasleys came to pick him up last year. 

Yurika blinked, unimpressed, and turned to Harry. "Have you -" 

"Nope, sorry," he cut her off, snapping out of his socked stupor and back to reality. 

Yurika sighed again. "Oh, alright then... Thanks anyway," she said, slowly turning in a full circle, surveying the walls and glowing a faint blue light. 

Just as the light began to engulf her, Ron's voice broke her thoughts. "Oi, how did you get here, anyway?" 

Yurika stopped glowing and blinked again, but just as she opened her mouth to answer a flash of white light cute her off and her face turned blue. "Ack!" 

Yurika had found herself very suddenly being glomped as the happy cry of "Kei-chan!" resounded throughout the room. The world's *cough* favourite *cough* morning person had arrived. 

Harry was starting to feel sorry for the girl and Dean, Seamus and Neville really didn't know what to think about the strange girls who had visited without knocking. Ron was just glad it wasn't him and all five stared intently at the newcomer. 

Tsukino was, as always, completely oblivious to the strange looks she was getting and continued on as normal. "Nee, Kei-no-onee-chan, what do you think? Kirei da ne?" 

Yurika sighed, smiling slightly as she once again took in the neon pink walls and fiddled with one of the silver hearts that were dangling from the the ceiling at random intervals. Turning back to Tsukino, she sighed again and thought fast. "Well, I don't really think the borders appreciate your work, Tsuki-chan," she said airily, waving a hand in the boys' general direction. 

"mou, Kei-chan!" Tsukino pouted. "deeeeemooo, kirei da ne?" 

Yurika sighed again for a moment and contemplated her answer. After a moment, however, her face broke into a (rather evil and disturbing) grin. 

**********

Sorry, did we say rather evil and disturbing? Well, we meant... uhm... we don't really have a word to describe it, so we'll just tell you what happened. 

Neville scuttled back underneath his bed, accompanied by Seamus and Dean - there must've been alot of room under there. There didn't seem to be enough for Ron and Harry, however, because they both sat on Ron's bed and pulled the hangings shut, obscuring them from view - actually, they could've just needed some privacy, so maybe that doesn't count. 

Tsukino, naturally, was completely unaffected and continued smiling enthusiastically. 

Got the picture yet? Good, let's continue. 

**********

"I know it's beautiful, Tsuki-chan," Yurika said slowly, "but wouldn't it look much prettier on nee-chan?" 

Tsukino's pondered the possibilities for a second before her eyes lit up and she clapped her hands loudly. "WAI!!!!!" 

Peering between the drapes, Ron had a good look at Tsukino's bubbly, squeaky, sparkly, starry eyes before she disappeared in a flash of white. 

**********

For the first time in his life, Ron found himself feeling sorry for Malfoy. 

Then again, maybe not that sorry. 

**********

Yurika took one last look at the decor before walking over to Neville. Drawing a small piece of parchment from her pocket, she bent down and pressed it into his hand. "That's the spell to remove the current decor, Neville. Just follow the instructions, okay?" 

Neville nodded dubiously and raised his wand. 

After watching the florescent fire spreading across the walls for a second, Yurika decided to cast the spell herself. Sighing, she clapped her hands and the room was instantly returned to normal. 

Neville perked up and dislodged himself from underneath the bed (from Seamus and Dean?). "Can you teach me that?" He asked, showing a rare display of enthusiasm. 

Basing her judgement on the previous demonstration of Neville's magical prowess, Yurika decided to do the right thing - lie. "It's a miko thing." 

Neville looked crestfallen, and Yurika softened a little. "I don't really have time, anyway - Daddy's Boy probably needs my help, ne?" 'And I don't want to miss watching it, either..' she thought, teleporting out and leaving everybody else to try and process her words. 

The Fifth Year Gryffindor boys got dressed in record time and practically ran to the Great Hall. When questioned about their eagerness, they merely replied "Pretty Onee-chan!" and ran faster. 

Many students were confused that morning. 

**********

Hermione's breakfast was rather like the day before - strange. She couldn't help noticing the differences though - the day beforehand, Malfoy had not entered the hall looking like a can of florescant pink paint had been emptied over his head. Nor had he been wearing what looked like rather large silver heart stickers. 

If she had any questions about his strange appearance, they were answered almost immediately whence Tsukino made her appearance. Actually, Tsukino's appearance wasn't that hard to miss, considering she'd ran in chasing Malfoy with a can of paint yelling "matte yo, onee-chan!!!!! I'm not finished yet!!" She also seemed to have what looked like a make-up kit under one arm. 

Malfoy was, naturally, not pleased. 

Yurika entered the hall not long after, closely followed by Harry and Ron. She made her way over to the Slytherin table and sat down, oblivious to the goings on behind her. Every so often she'd yell something out to Tsukino in Japanese, but nobody was quite sure if she was egging her on or telling her to stop, so nobody really paid much attention, leaving Yurika to eat in peace. 

Harry and Ron, however, were enjoying this little scenario and paid no attention to Hermione's attempts to engage them in conversation. Finally, after throwing the salt and pepper at them, they woke up somewhat and began to tell her about the morning's events. 

"They're bloody weird, those two," Ron said between bites of sausage. 

"But at least the quiet one seems sane," Harry pointed out. 

Hermione glanced over towards the Slytherin table, where Yurika sat, eating her breakfast as if the little 'scene' going on between Malfoy and Tsukino ("I DON'T WANT TO WEAR LIPSTICK, DAMMIT!!" "demo demo demo onee-chaaaaan!!!!!! It'll look sooooo pretty! Look, it's even the same colour as your eyeshadow!!!") happened everyday. "I dunno, it seems like she's used to this... Do you thi-" 

Ron cut in with, "Yeah, she came with Tsukino, remember?" Harry nodded. 

"She can't be too sane when she hangs around with that thing." 

"Aw, I think she's cool," Ron jumped as Fred leaned over his shoulder. "A little weird maybe, but cool," he said, deftly nicking his sausage and returning to his seat. 

"Oi!!! That was mine!!!" 

Fred grinned. "I know." 

Sighing, Ron returned to the conversation. "Do you think Yuri-" 

"Do you mind if I sit here? It's kinda noisy over there..." Ron, Harry and Hermione nearly jumped out of their skins as Yurika sat next to Hermione. "itadakimasu." 

Naturally, the conversation ended and they ate in silence. 

**********

"Care of Magical Creatures is up first... God, we're with the Slytherins again!" Harry sighed and he, Ron and Hermione began to make their way across the lawns, accompanied by Parvati Patil and Seamus Finnigan, who had caught up with them in the Entrance Hall. 

"It's not too bad anymore, I'm sorta getting used to them being bitchy all the time," Parvati said. 

Hermione shook her head. "I've got a feeling that this lesson might be a little different." 

Ron blinked. "Why?" 

Hermione just pointed to two figures half-walking half-running up ahead, and muttered the words "Can't you hear her?" under her breath. All 5 Gryffindors became silent, each trying to make out the two figures up ahead. 

"Cho-cho-cho-chotto onee-chan!!! anta wa hontou hidoi!!!!!! matte kudasai, onee-chan, ONEEEEEE-CHAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!" Everybody blinked. As it turned out, Malfoy seemed to be ignoring whatever it was Tsukino was saying and running faster, causing her to run faster to catch up. Being laden with two bags, Tsukino was finding this difficult. 

Ron blinked again as Tsukino ran into a tree and the air filled with words that sounded very much like Japanese curses. "What's she saying?" 

"Shit, I hate you sister, you're very mean and don't ever talk to me again idiotic bastard." Everybody spun around, only to come face to face with 'The Quiet One' and jump a mile again. Yurika just shook her head. "She doesn't seem to get it, if she wants him to wait for her she's gotta at least use a Full Body Bind on him." 

Hermione blinked. "Does she know how?" 

Yurika smiled grimly, as if remembering a rather nasty occurance. "Yes, she knows.. She just doesn't do it very often." She watched Tsukino for a moment before turning back to Hermione. "Class is starting." 

Hermione jumped as Hagrid's voice boomed out behind her, "Come on, 'urry up, got ta get yer to class now, got a new creature to show yers, 'urry up now..." 

Yurika pushed her way through the Gryffindor group and walked over to Tsukino, taking both of the bags off her and walking on to the class, leaving her sitting on the ground in a very un-ladylike fashion spouting words of a very... un-ladylike language (not like anyone could understand them). 

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Parvati and Seamus just gaped after her. 

Hagrid looked up and spotted them, giving them a cheery wave and grin. "'urry up then, yer dont want ta miss out on this.. Got yer new Blast-Ended Flobberworms-" he was cut off at this point by a rather strong stranglehold on his neck that seemed to be an attempted glomp. 

The glomper decided not to acknowledge the fact that her teacher's face was slowly turning blue, or the fact that her feet were dangling several feet off the ground and cried "THOSE SOUND SOOOOO KAWAIIIIII!!!!!!! I WANNA SEEEEEEEEEEE CAN I SEE THEEEEEEEEEM SENSSEEEEEEEEEIIIII-CHAAAAAAN PLEEEAASSSSSE PLEEEEEEASSSSSEEE PLEAAAAAASEE?!?!" 

All Sensei-chan could manage to get out was some sort of choking sound. The rest of the class just stared, amazed that one so..... short.. could manage to firmly attach herself to the neck of one so... not short. Of course, the fact that glomping half-giants just WASN'T a very common occurance could've helped with the shock factor too. 

Harry had a vague thought about helping Hagrid in the far corner of his mind, but dismissed it quickly and resumed staring dumbly. Hermione snapped out of the stupor after a few minutes and considered putting the miko under a Full Body Bind, but decided against it once her sense of self-preservation decided to kick in. 

Yurika sat down calmly on the fence and pulled out her notebook, muttering something about stupid daddy's boys that can't be bothered to distract hyper girls that she was meant to control. 

Thus, Hagrid soon met with the floor, Madam Pomfrey was left to wonder what could possibly have disabled his ability to breathe for so long, the class didn't get to see the Blast-Ended Flobberworms and Tsukino was quite confused, as demonstrated by her lunchtime conversation with Fred and George at the Gryffindor table. 

"Mou, why did Sensei-chan turn blue?? The only person who turns blue is onee-chan, and he doesn't do it when I touch him! If he wants to be like onee-chan, he's meant to turn blue when I'm anywhere near him and turn green when I glomp him!! Doesn't he know the rules? He's NOT meant to hit the floor either!!!!!! It's SOOOOOOO unfair because he never showed us those kawaii thingies and mouuuuuuuuuuu I wanna see Onee-chan!!!" 

**********

Yurika, however, did not have the pleasure of listening in on this uhm... delightfully intelligent conversation, due to the small fact that she was in a detention with Ron and Harry. Potions had been the lesson beforehand, and Ron and Harry had recieved detention for..... well, she couldn't really see a reason, Snape just really seemed to hate Harry. In fact, from what she could make out, he was loathing Harry. Ron was just there. 

Yurika had been confined to the dungeons that lunchtime for being a smart-ass. 

Oh yeah, and she kinda set her desk on fire due to the lack of English herb names in her English Japanese dictionary. Even though Snape had called it a lack of intelligence, she had merely shrugged off the comment and pretended not to understand a word of English, giving him a blank look and supporting his theory all the more. 

Oh, Hermione had also been given detention for sharing her cauldron with Yurika and showing her which herb was which. Snape appeared and gave Hermione a detention and took 50 points from Gryffindor before seperating them, thus causing the aforementioned desk fire. 

Of course, by now, Snape absolutely loved Yurika. Almost as much as that Potter boy, and maybe a little more than the other new girl. Of course, his love was helped along by her not turning up to detention the night before, and also her commenting on his not taking points from Slytherin when her 'crime' clearly deserved more punishment than that of Hermione's. 

Of course, locking himself in a dungeon with 4 of his most hated people - Harry, Ron, Hermione and Yurika - was not the most intelligent thing to do. Sure, Harry, Ron and Hermione went about the menial chores with a sort of resigned 'I'm-going-to-bitch-just-loud-enough-for-you-to-hear' attitude, but Yurika... Well, she did her chores without a word. That was, until he spoke to her. 

Snape ran his white-gloved finger over a cauldron before lifting it and inspecting it. Finding a few grains of dust on it, he turned to her and said in an accusing tone, "You call that clean? My grandmother can do a better job than you! There's still dust on this cauldron!" 

Yurika blinked at him for a moment before clapping her hand. A blue flash filled the room and when it faded every cauldron in the room - including Harry, Ron and Hermione's - were sparkling clean. "Can your grandmother do that Snape-sensei?" She said quietly without looking at him, bending down to pick up her things and walking towards the door. 

"W-where do you think you're going young lady!? Get back here!" 

Yurika paused for a moment but didn't turn around. After a moment of silence, she replied in a quiet, uninterested tone; "You said that when we finished cleaning the cauldrons we could leave, Snape-sensei. You said not to use magic, but miko powers are not magic. You aren't going to go back on your word, are you?" 

Harry, Ron and Hermione had a good view of her face and said face seemed to be fighting to remain neutral, un-accounted for laughter evident in her eyes. Snape's face, however, was a picture of shock, his eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. 

Another minute of silence passed and the air was filled with tension. "If he doesn't shut his mouth soon, he's gonna actually start catching the flies he attracts," Ron whispered to his friends. 

Unfortunately, a whisper is extremely loud in a room where not a sound can be heard, and Snape turn a bright red and shut his mouth with a snap. Yurika smirked and left the room, leaving a last challenge as she parted, "Snape-sensei, you may like to know, I actually am very intelligent. I just suffer from selective usage of the language. People who try to proove this generally end up completely humiliated, so I suggest you drop it... Unless you think pink would suit you as a hair colour, that is." 

Snape forgot the flies and let his mouth hang open again as she left the room, staring dumbly after her. Harry looked from him to his friends, then, feeling his sense of self-preservation kick in, he decided to pack up rather quickly and make friends with this Enemy of Snape. 

Hermione and Ron seemed to have the exact same sense, thus all 3 grabbed their bags and belted out of the classroom, barely hearing Snape's yells of "Get back here!" as he came back to his (rather non-existent) senses. 

**********

It didn't really take them long to find Yurika as it turned out, due mostly to the fact that she was leaning against the wall next to the Dungeon Entrance in stitches. Harry, Ron and Hermione shut the dungeon door and, regardless of the strange looks they recieved, doubled up as well. 

From that day on, Yurika was an official part of the 'group', much to the Slytherin's (especially Malfoy's) chagrin. There are some things you can't go through together and not be friends, and humiliating Snape was one of them. 

Nevermind humiliating Snape and living to tell the tale. 

Which, by the way, they did - by the end of the lunchtime the entire school knew, which was quite an amazing feat considering there was only 5 minutes left - well, maybe not quite so amazing considering that as soon as Tsukino heard it she just had to stand up on the table and recount the tale in the loudest possible voice - and, from then on, Peeves took to following Snape around with a fly-swatter and pink hair potion. 

Naturally, the braver students joined in on the fun. Even the staff - including, in fact, especially Professor McGonagall - seemed to be enjoying the atmosphere. 

All in all, Snape just loved Japan and smart-assed mikos, and vowed revenge. 

**********

After lunch the Gryffindors had double divination and the Slytherins had double transfiguration. 

Of course, Yurika and Tsukino had attended neither for the first half hour or so, spending the time instead in Dumbledore's office. Yurika was sitting quietly in one of the chairs against the back wall, glaring at Tsukino. If she *hadn't* threatened the hat they wouldn't have to be here! 

Tsukino, of course, was oblivious to this and was currently hugging Fawkes the Pheonix, dubbing him a 'kawaii kotori' and singing 'Breeze' to him. 

Dumbledore was oblivious to both, sitting at his new desk and writing several letters, adding each one to a pile at his right and leaving the girls to their game of 'I'll stare and you'll ignore me!'. 

Finally, he placed the last letter on top of the pile and turned to the girls, sighing as he took in their 'game'. After watching the monotony for a moment, he cleared his throat. "Ahem.." 

Yurika stood up quickly, shooting Tsukino a last glare. Tsukino ignored both attempts - the first being the 'ahem', presumably designed to attract her attention, the second being a glare presumably designed to threaten her into behaving - and continued singing to Fawkes. 

"Tsukino-chan, please pay attention," Dumbledore said quietly. 

"ah!" Tsukino put Fawkes back and spun around smartly, bowing as she faced him. "Hai!" 

Dumbledore placed a hand on the stack of letters behind him. "Each one of these is addressed to each of your teachers - you each have a letter for every teacher you may encounter. This will enable you to attend the right lessons. Instead of going to the lessons printed on your timetables, turn up at his lessons and hand these notes to the teachers. Got it?" 

Yurika and Tsukino nodded. "Hai!!" 

He smiled. "Good," he said, lifting up a thick stack of parchment envelopes and handing one to each. Somehow both Yurika AND Tsukino managed to fit the stacks in their pockets and smooth down their robes/kimonos respectively so not a lump showed. 

Dumbledore nodded in approval before picking up two extra envelopes, one with the words 'Tennyo Yurika Kei' written in kanji and one with 'Tamashii Tsukino Deynatsu' written in kanji and kana. Upon handing these to their respective recepients, his expression once more turned serious. "You both know what you're here for - no more messing about, got it? Just get close to him - NOT LIKE THAT!" He added, upon seeing their horrified looks. "Listen, I have a bad feeling about this year, which is exactly why you're both here. I'm going to be away for most of it, so I need you two to keep your eyes and ears open - ESP could come in handy as well." Both girls nodded and he turned to Tsukino. "You've made this alot more complicated than it need be, but I guess it'll work out in the end..." She grinned at him. 

"subete wa kitto daijoubu naru yo!" 

He nodded wearily. "hai, hai. HARI- POTTA- no soba ni ite - itsumademo. wakatte'ru?" They nodded again. "ima, yuke." 

Grabbing their bags, both girls teleported out and Dumbledore sighed again. It was gonna be a long year... but at least his Japanese might improve. 

**********

"Wai!!! Ron-kun!!" Said Ron-kun was immediately glomped upon Tsukino's entrance to the divination room. While Tsukino set about glomping every person in the room Yurika calmy fished through her pockets for the envelope addressed to Proffessor Trelawney. Upon pulling out the right one, she walked up to Tsukino - who was busy glomping Harry extra-tightly under the pretence of following 'Doru-sama's' orders - and fished through her pockets, pulling out Tsukino's letter as well. 

Of course, this was really quite an amazing feat, considering neither uniform had pockets. 

Yurika walked calmly up to Proffessor Trelawney's armchair and handed her the two letters, ignoring the looks of disbelief and 'please-save-me' coming from her classmates. She waited patiently while Proffessor Trelawney read the letters, watching her expression change from one of shock to complete and utter disbelief. 

Proffessor Trelawney looked from the letters in her hand to Yurika, who was still standing patiently beside her chair, to Tsukino, who had successfully glomped the back half of the room and was steadily making her way around Seamus' table, and back again, to Yurika, Tsukino, letters, Yurika, Tsukino, letters, her eyes growing even bigger with each circuit. Finally, her eyes rested on Yurika and she managed to choke out "You mean.. You and... and.. HER are the ones Dumbledore sent for!!??? You and That Thing are mikos?! You're the ones who are meant to- gack!" 

The proffessor was cut off by a well-timed glomp from Tsukino, who immediately began chanting "Ookii-me-san! Where do we sit, Ookii-me-san!? Ne, nee?! Dokoka?" (She continued on like this for awhile, so we won't bother telling you the rest. You're not missing anything *cough*). 

Trelawney managed to choke out the word "Anywhere" while shooting Yurika desperate looks of either 'please help me' or 'please shoot me', it was kinda hard to tell, what with half her face being covered by glasses and the other half Tsukino's arms. Yurika watched amused for a moment before prying Tsukino off their teacher and dragging her by the arm to Ron and Harry's table, shoving her down on the pouffe next to Ron and taking the one next to Harry for herself. 

Ron immediately began moving his pouffe towards Harry and Yurika. Tsukino, for once, wasn't completely oblivious and was loving it. She smiled sweetly at him for a second, before making the smile a little *too* cute and sweet and innocent for anybody's liking and the muffled sound of pouffes moving across carpeted floor filled the air. 

Yurika sighed and stood up to address the class. "Konnichiwa, minna-san." After casting a quick glance at Tsukino, she continued. "Don't worry about her, she's completely harmless once she's said hi... uhm, once she's calmed down," there was a collective cough. "Look, just stop being so scared of a 15 year old girl and sit down! Mou.." Yurika sat back down and glared at Tsukino, who, upon taking the hint, sobered immediately. 

Harry blinked. Yurika had just reminded him of someone.. Either his aunt or Hermione, he wasn't quite sure... Either way, he wasn't about to mess with her and joined the rest of the room in complying with her orders. 

Naturally, by this time there was only ten minutes of the lesson left, and neither Yurika nor Tsukino found them very interesting. Tsukino was sorely missing her onee-chan and loudly let it be known every two seconds, while Yurika was getting bored of having Harry's death being predicted every five seconds. She was sure that wasn't a Grim in his crystal ball - it looked more like a poodle. Or maybe a chihuahua? It'd have to be a long-haired chihuahua with a pom-pom on it's tail, but it could be... 

"My dear, your own future seems rather.. short," Proffessor Trelawney remarked, glancing quickly at Tsukino before turning back to Yurika's ball. "It seems to be... stress-related. You will have a very gruesome death, my dear, do be prepared..." 

Yurika decided to play along and pretended to be scared and fascinated by the ball's... clarity. "I can see a bolt of lightening!! I'm not going to be struck by lightening, am I?" Trelawney just nodded. 

"You must be very brave and gifted - not only can you accept your death, you can see the circumstances!" And with that she swept off to return to her favourite hobby - reminding Harry of how gruesome his end was going to be. 

Eventually, Harry got sick of this and decided to take a gamble. "You know, Proffessor, Tsukino's very accident-prone... Will she be okay?" He'd barely finished the sentence before she'd swept off to stand behind Tsukino, who was focusing so hard on the crystal ball little beads of sweat were appearing on her forehead and running down her cheeks. 

"My dear, you musn't punish yourself so... If you do not have the sight, do not force it," Professor Trelawney gently rested a hand on Tsukino's shoulder. Tsukino payed no attention and continued to focus all her energy on the ball. The Proffessor sighed. "Well, let's see what you've got here.. oh, that's definately not good..." 

Yurika was engrossed in conversation with Harry and Ron when she suddenly froze. Harry looked at her worriedly, wondering what could cause her to freeze mid-sentance like that. 

"Yurika? Are you okay?" Ron asked, leaning over and gently shaking her arm. 

Yurika shook her head slightly, but continued staring into space. "sono chikara wo... that power is..." Completely ignoring Ron and Harry she glanced across the table. Proffessor Trelawney was still babbling about Tsukino's death and many injuries while Tsukino ignored her, focusing intently on the ball... and giving off an incredibly strong power signal. 

"chikushou!" Yurika grabbed Ron and Harry's heads and forced them underneath the table. 

A moment later, a sound like a gunshot reverberated throughout the room, followed by what sounded like glass rain falling and a cry of "Yatta!!!!!" 

Harry and Ron nervously lifted their heads to see that Tsukino had not only managed to smash her ball, but every crystal ball in the room. The shards were currently falling gently from the ceiling and several students - the dumber ones who hadn't seen Yurika hide - had cut faces and arms. Proffessor Trelawney was in shock. Yurika nonchalently packed her bag and edged towards the trapdoor before Tsukino could spot her. She was out of luck. 

"hora, Kei-chan!!!!! Isn't it pretty?!" 

**********

Japanese Phrases / Words

kirei da ne? = Beautiful, isn't it?  
mou = jeez, actually means 'already / yet / anymore' but used in an exclamation as 'jeez'  
demo = but  
matte = wait  
yo = Exclametary particle. Much like 'le' in Chinese. Ignore it or replace with ! =P  
chotto onee-chan! anta wa hontou hidoi! matte kudasai = Hang on onee-chan! You really are MEAN!! Please wait!  
kawaii = cute!  
sensei = teacher, instead of addressing their teachers as Mr. Teacher or Teacher-san, they address them as Teacher-sensei. kotori = small bird. So kawaii kotori would be roughly like saying 'who's a cute little birdie?'  
Breeze = This is the opening song for Slayers TRY. Gorgeous song, most of the lyrics are about wanting to become a bird - the first two lines translate to "I want to become a bird and fly in the vast skies, Aiming for a far off, distant hope".  
kanji - kanji/kana = kanji is the ideographic (Chinese characters) used for Japanese writing. Because Yurika's name is completely Japanese, it can be written in Kanji. Deynatsu is NOT a Japanese word, and thus one of the phonetic scripts - katakana - would have to be used. Tamashii also requires the use of a phonetic - hiragana - to write as well as a kanji.  
subete wa kitto daijoubu naru yo = Everything will surely be okay.  
HARI- POTTA- = How the Japanese say / pronounce Harry Potter :D  
HARI- POTTA- no soba ni ite - itsumademo = Stay near Harry Potter - Always  
ima, yuke = Now, go.  
-kun = Much like -chan, but can indicate less affection and for boys. It's seen derogatory to be addressed as '-chan' for some boys.  
ookii-me = Literally 'Huge-Eyes'  
dokoka = Where?  
sono chikara wo = That power is..  
chikushou! = Shit!  
hora = Hey / Look! 


	4. Kogitsunechan ga Awarareru

Tasukete!  
(a.k.a. Pebbles and Tsuki go to Hogwarts)

By Pebbles (Tennyo Yurika Kei) and TsukinoDeynatsu (Tamashii Tsukino Deynatsu)

  


Warning: This story is littered with Japanese phrases. There will be a section at the end of each chapter with the translations.

Authors' Notes:  
Firstly - Harry Potter belongs to neither Pebbles nor Tsuki. This story was written for 3 main reasons - 1) for the hell of it, 2) We like Harry Potter! and 3) to see what would happen to Malfoy if Tsuki went to Hogwarts (Tsuki: Run and hide, cherub..... Oh, isn't he just the cutest!! *eyes glint evilly*)  
Secondly, uhm, is there a secondly? Yeah! This is our first Harry Potter fanfiction so some of the characters may be a little OOC (Tsuki: Malfoy will be ALOT OOC.. At least when I'm through with him. ^_^)(Pebbles: Oh God... If you really do exist, help him now.)(Tsuki: DON'T RUIN MY FUN, KEI-CHAN! ;_; *sulks*) and don't be too hard on us! 

  
  


Chapter Three - Kogitsune-chan ga Arawareru  
(a.k.a. Little Fox-chan Appears)

Sighing, the big, stupid, beefy Slytherin girl from chapter two looked down into her plate of delicious, steaming hot whatever-it-was and tried to pretend it was something unedible. Or was that meant to be edible? She wasn't quite sure, but that didn't really matter.

In fact, nothing really mattered since that Yuri-ki... You-ry-kay.. uh.. Yeah, that girl and that Tsoo... Suity-no.. uhm.. since THEY had come to Hogwarts.

Yes, it was true. Malfoy could ignore someone.

And it just hurt to have your heart ripped out like that!

"Hey, do you want some.." The perky voice cut short as she turned, glowering, to face the slightly-optimistic first year boy next to her. She growled, and the boy cowered in fear. The growl pleased the girl, as it served a larger purpose than was originally thought and the boy got up and ran out of the hall in tears. Now, she could return to her thinking.

Where was she?

Oh yes, that was it. Hair curlers.

She hated the way they made her hair curl. In fact, she hated the way they were - why did she have to use some stupid Muggle accesso... uhm.. aksesso-raizor thingy anyway?

Oh right, that was it, because her beloved Malfoy liked curly hair. And as long as he thought she was doing it via witchcraft, that was fine with her.

Although, maybe telling him she used curlers wasn't such a bad idea.

After all, he was wearing them to the table this morning.

Damn that Suity-no. SHE, uhm.. what was her name again? Well, that wasn't important. The important thing was that SHE should've been the one hanging off his neck for the last four weeks, SHE should've been the one curling his luscious blonde, silky hair and telling him just how gorgeous he was.

Damn that Suity-no. Damn her to hell.

**********

Malfoy hit his head against the table. Repeatedly. Sometimes, the pain could make him forget reality. Just last year, he had been the most popular guy in the school - well, in the sections of the school that mattered, had 40 drooling fangirls, 2 loyal - but rather stupid - goons and the most fabulous hair in the school.

Well, second only to Professor Snape.

ANYWAY, where were we? Oh yes, he was the most intelligent person he ever knew and by FAR a better Quidditch player than that Potter boy.

But now, where was it all? What did he have to show for it all?

'Let's start from the bottom of the list and work up,' Malfoy reasoned - well, as much as one could reason while hitting one's head on the tabletop.

The Quidditch season hadn't officially started yet, so he was definately still a better player than that Potter boy. He was DEFINATELY more intelligent than anybody he knew - and everybody he didn't, for that matter. He sorta still had the second-most fabulous hair in the school, except now it kinda hurt him and was all bumpy... Oh yeah, another bad thing he'd developed - there was this high pitched, continuous sound ringing in his ears almost all the time... It sounded like it was saying something... 

"Mou, Onee-chan, don't ruin your pretty hairstyle! It took me so long to hold you down this morning, how could you ruin it so fast!" Oh right, it was...

Somewhere in the far corner of his mind, a strangely familiar voice warned him to stop hitting his head or risk losing his life. He wondered for a moment whether he should acknowledge this knowledge, or completely ignore it. 'As one usually tends to do when one is presented with good advice,' taunted the voice.

Easily pissed, Malfoy decided to teach the voice a lesson. And so, with one almighty crash, Malfoy sent his head through the table and his mind into the depths of semi-consciousness, teaching that annoying voice a lesson it'd never forget.

**********

A flash of white filled the room and a half-angry, half-amused and half-victorious voice yelled something in a strange, unintelligable language.

After a few moments of hearing this, the students in the great hall became vaguely aware that this was actually in English, it was just rather... fast. Tsukino, by some method unknown to man, had managed to fit about 50 words into 5 seconds and had been continuing at this pace for a full minute.

She was also currently suspending her victim - sorry, did we say victim? We meant 'friend' - Draco Malfoy a good five feet above the broken table and using some sort of white light to turn his hair several colours and replace the hair-curlers that had fallen out during his little rebellion.

Believe it or not, this strange occurance didn't even raise an eyebrow in the Hogwarts Great Hall. For, you see, it had become commonplace now to spend your mornings, noons and nights watching 'That Weird Japanese Girl' 'playing' with 'The Bloody Stupid Rich Boy'.

And no, we, The Almighty Authors, don't care if there were too many ' ' in the last sentance. This is our life story and we intend to tell it RIGHT.

In fact, the only reaction it did gain was, aside from the usual sniggers, was a quiet, self-confident statement.

'I told you so.'

**********

'Killthevoicekillthevoicekillthevoicekillthevoicekillthevoicekillthevoice'

'How are you going to kill a voice?'

'..... SHUT UP!'

*smirk* 'Make me.'

'FINE!'

**********

Much to the shock of one Tsukino Deynatsu Tamashii, one Draco Malfoy began clawing at his head with his shoulders. Luckily, the 6 metres of ribbon pinning his arms to his torso had been enchanted and wasn't moving in a hurry so he wouldn't do his hair any REAL damage. Upon realising this, she relaxed and started to search for the source of the 'fun'.

Her eyes fell immediately on Yurika, who whistled innocently and averted her gaze. Grinning, Tsukino appeared next to her and immediately knocked out Hermione on the pretence of glomping her, thus disposing of any possible eavesdroppers.

"Onee-chan no kangae wa atashi no omocha!" Sliding into the seat previously occupied by Hermione and moving Hermione onto the table - thus obscuring them from view - she began chewing absent-mindly on one of Hermione's sausages.

"Demo ne, hitora wo seishinteki na kizutsuite'ru koto ga omoshiroi desu yo!" Yurika continued on as if nothing was amiss with the situation that was gaining a few looks. While Malfoy being tormented, knocked-out and generally beaten up was a regular occurance, Hermione being subjected to any one of these was not and perhaps the shock from this was keeping the other Gryffindors from interrupting the situation.

"Sou da yo ne... Saa, Onee-chan wo mezameru ga ii desu, deshou?" Another flash of white and Tsukino was gone, teleported back to Malfoy's side - so what if it was only a metre's walk? - and leaving Yurika to revive Hermione.

Hermione, very sensibly in fact, did not ask questions.

**********

A few minutes later, and Tsukino had walked - yes, walked - over to the Gryffindor table and taken her seat between Fred Weasely and Lee Jordan. In her own words "ThepeopleatthegreenytablewerelookingatmefunnyandIdidn'tfeellikescaringaWHOLEtableandbesidesI'mreallyreallyREALLYhungryand all of the food there's on the floor now," at which point she was interrupted by Hermione shoving a sausage in her mouth.

She chewed and swallowed - "Itadakimaaaaaaaaaaasu!!!!!" - then continued to chew and swallow Fred's breakfast.

**********

Midway through the Great Sausage War - as it was dubbed by Harry - the post arrived. Harry didn't bother looking up - he'd seen no sign of Hedwig for awhile now and Dumbledore had told him not to write to Sirius unless he absolutely had to.

Ron didn't bother looking up either - if there was anything for him, chances are it would've been sent by the family owl and chances are the family owl would collapse on his plate. Why look up when you could look down? One's easier than the other, besides, you'd have to look down eventually. He was not disappointed when his breakfast remained intact.

Yurika, like the many other people at this table, was paying absolutely no attention to the Great Sausage War but, unlike the many other people at this table, WAS, in fact, looking up. It was about time her lazy-assed brother sent her the next issue of Shounen Sunday - well, the latest TWO issues, in fact - and she was damn well going to get it soon otherwise... Well, this is rated PG-13 so we won't tell you. Anybody with younger siblings can imagine the scenarios running through her mind clearly.

Sure enough, about fifty rainbow laurakeets entered the hall just after the owls carrying a large-ish package between them. Quickly, she ushered them down to her and they placed the package in her lap.

She then ushered them towards Tsukino, who, by some method unknown to man - yes, another one - had completely forgotten the Great Sausage War and was now carrying a rather large, unopened packet of bird seed. Considering she's small for her age, we'll leave it at rather large, it doesn't really matter that the packet was bigger than her.

Yurika turned back to her package and opened it. Much to her chargin, there was only one Shounen Sunday - last week's to boot - but that at least ensured her brother's survival for another day. She was *going* to get this week's copy tomorrow, or she was going to start suffering urges to appear at his bedside with a butcher's knife in the middle of the night.

Oh, the trials of being a big sister.

As she opened her book to the Inuyasha pages a letter fell out - of the MAJOR pages! - and fluttered to the floor. She quickly bent down and retrieved it, tucking it away in her pocket before Tsukino caught a glimpse.

Unfortunately, while Tsukino had missed the letter, she HAD glimpsed the Shounen Sunday and was currently flicking through its pages, singing 'I Am' at top volume.

Yurika growled. "Give it back."

All movement in the hall immediately ceased. Yurika had actually growled! And it was at Tsukino in all!

After a few moments of tension-filled silence, the air became filled with ravenous applause.

Yurika sweatdropped, and Tsukino used this moment of confusion to leg it. Book tucked under one arm and all auras, rosaries and anything else that could possibly emit a power signal diminished, she scarpered from the hall and made towards the teacher's staffroom. If anything, she could hide in a closet there and read it.

**********

Yurika sighed. Again. She wasn't gonna get it back anytime soon.

Then again, she did have the letter.

Then again, she wanted Inuyasha.

Then again, neither Inuyasha nor Lina Inverse - her two idols - would give up.

Then again, they both had kick-ass swords.

Then again.

Tsukino was soooooo dead.

**********

"la la la..."

"Tennyo."

"Here sir."

"la la la..."

"Weasely."

"..here."

"la la la..."

"Right, so everybody but that Japanese idiot's here then. Take out your-"

"la la la..."

Hermione put up her hand and didn't wait to be called upon. "Uhm, I think Tsukino's here sir.."

Snape glared at her. "Nobody asked for your opinion."

"la la la..."

Turning to Yurika, he glared at her even more. "Tennyo, is your little friend here?"

Yurika blinked innocently. "Friend? What's that?"

"la la la..."

Snape glared more. "While I'm perfectly sure that the concept of friendship is far beyond your comprehension, I want to know if that other damn Japanese is here."

"la la la.." 

"....." Yurika narrowed her eyes at the closet and Snape took a step back. "If she is here, she better start running."

The closet fell silent. In fact, the whole class went silent. She was Pissed.

Snape recovered first, however warily. "Uhm, yes, of course... Now take out your couldrens and shut up!" The class blinked at him obediently and remained silent.

A muffled 'hai' emmitted from the closet.

The reactions to this was a rather varied uhm.... variation of weirdness. Yurika ignored it and took her couldren, English Japanese Dictionary and potions kit out of her pocket, enlarged them again and started work. The class blinked at her, then fished about in their desks for their own couldrens and kits and started work too. Today's potion was supposed to be a herbal growth syrum, and was supposed to turn out a dark greenish colour.

Neville's, however, turned out to be florescant orange. Much to nobody's surprise.

Snape patrolled the desks 'to make sure everybody was doing the right thing' (Translation - To Make Their Lives A Living Hell). He reduced Neville to tears several times, stopped and gave Malfoy weird looks - were his shoulders SUPPOSED to be twitching like that? - criticized Hermione for being Hermione (among other things) and sent the closet nervous glances every 2 or so minutes. Oh yeah, he also yelled at Ron for helping Yurika. The dialogue went something like this:

Snape (Henceforth referred to as "The Greasy One" or "G"): What're you doing!?

Ron (Henceforth referred to as "R"): Nothing, sir.

G: It doesn't look like nothing!

Yurika (Henceforth referred to as "Kei-chan" or "KC"): (sarcastically) Me know no English.

G: I KNOW you know no English -

Closet: YOUR BAD!! That should be "I know you don't know English very well"

KC: *glares at closet* *closet falls silent*

G: *shudders* Just get back to your work, Weasely.

R: I've finished my work, sir.

G: Don't backchat me! Get back to your work or you'll get a detention!

KC: demo demo! *glares at G* Me know no English!

G: TOUGH!

*R packs his stuff up and moves to the table next to him, shooting KC apologetic looks. G looks pissed.*

KC: kisama...

G: Now, for your insolence, I want you to start again and show the class how to make this potion. Up, to the front NOW.

KC: but...

G: You know no English. TOUGH. Read off the recipe.

*KC gets up and walks over to the teacher's desk, placing her ingredients, the recipe and couldren on it as best she can - G won't let her take the dictionary. G claps his hands and the class falls silent again, looking on in interest. An aura of amusement was emitted from the closet.*

***End Dialogue***

Yurika stared at the recipe in front of her, feeling a blush of embarrassment spread across her face. The fact that those damn Slytherins were sitting there laughing their heads of didn't really help either, nor the giggles coming from the closet. Snape, however, was enjoying this, and divided his time between smirking at her and glaring at Hermione, Harry and Ron for giving her sympathetic looks of support.

"Well? Are you going to start? Or don't you know how?" Yurika glared at Snape. She was going to have to go and visit Peeves about this. Oh, yes she was going to have a nice little talk with Peeves-chan.

Yurika started picking out the ingredients and placing them in in the order Ron had showed her. She put in the herbyldiggol, the brandywine weed, a shrubbery, 2 eggs and five ounces of water and stirred, oblivious to the looks she was getting from Snape and the class.

"WHAT are you doing, Tennyo!" Cried Snape as she reached out for the Deadly Nightshade.

Yurika looked up at him innocently. "Making a potion."

The closet started shaking. Snape shook too, but for a different reason. "You're meant to put in the nightshade LAST! Stupid girl! Now put in the moss!" Harry noted that his face was rather red. Very red, in fact. Tomato red.

But Snape's red, however, did not even come close to Yurika's. This was the most embarrassing moment she'd ever experienced - apart from the time when Tsuki had pushed her into the snake-filled pit in front of the class, AFTER telling her they were poisonous and BEFORE the teacher told them that they were harmless grass snakes. Her throat had never hurt so much, and her face had never been so red (and the rest of the class had never experienced such a high pitch before). To top it off, Tsukino had taken it upon herself to recount the experience for the next 6 weeks - until, of course, Yurika had had a little 'talk' with her.

But back to the topic at hand. The potion had now turned pink. A very bright, flourescant shade of pink. So bright, in fact, it was lighting up the entire classroom. Yurika blinked and went even redder, the class sheilded their eyes and Snape started spluttering and coughing and looking from the potion to the miko and back again. The closet emitted an aura of approval.

"You stupid, stupid, STUPID girl!! Don't you know tha-"-"

Yurika looked at him with a cross between exasperation and embarrassment written on her face. "ME speak NO English. Me no speak English. I. Don't. Speak. Your. Language."

The closet facefaulted.

Snape choked more. "SHUT UP!!!!!" The class fell silent as Proffessor Snape slowly brought himself back from the verge of hyperventilating. "Listen, just go to the cupboard and get out some more moss and nightshade. And DON'T touch ANYTHING PINK!"

'Blackmail...' thought Yurika sadisticly as she wandered over to the closet. She reached out and placed her hand on the handle - the closet trembled nervously - before pausing and looking back over at the rather-red Proffessor.

"Uhm... aren't those really deadly spiders meant to be in here?"

Suddenly, the door opened and a red and white blur sped past Yurika and out of the door, accompanied by a very high pitched squeal that seemed to be somewhere between 'kya' and 'gumo' and at around 89 decibels. The class blinked and stood there in shocked stupor as Yurika calmly rifled through the perfectly normal closet for some moss.

Hermione, as usual, regained sanity a little bit earlier. 'This is gonna be a loong day...'

**********

It was now after-school, and Yurika was in a good mood. She'd gotten out of Potions punishment, read her Shounen Sundays, burned the Major pages and left them burning on Malfoy's pillow, successfully sent a letter *cough*deaththreat*cough* to her brother AND managed to get Tsuki to lock herself in their dorm and refuse to come out, muttering something that translated to "big-hairy-spider-got-lots-of-legs-not-coming-out-till-they're-all-gone YOU'REMEAN! hairybigspidernotmovingnotmoving NOT MOVING!!!"

She was feeling good.

On top of all that (!) KITSU was coming!!! She absent-mindedly whistled a tune that had no tune as she skipped along the crowded corridors to Dumbledore's office, reading over the letter in her hand again. Upon suddenly realizing she had about 5 seconds until her brother arrived she abandoned the more mundane method of transport and teleported out in a flash of blue, leaving several very confused students in her wake.

"WHERE'S KITSU!!!???" Dumbledore blanched and a young boy dived behind his desk, leaving a rather wide trail of burnt carpet in his wake.

"Please, Miss Yurika, if you could not be quite so loud!" Yurika looked up at him with a politely inquiring expression, then ignored him for the boy taking refuge under the desk.

"PAB-KUN!! Get your but out of there this minute boy, WHERE is my Shounen Sunday??" A large book was thrown at her in reply, which she caught quickly and leafed through. "eh.. too many Major pages... a, sou da, WHERE'S KITSU!!???"

The boy, Pab, covered his ears and ducked his head further. "Uhm.. it's... it's kinda with Hagrid right now..."

The occupants of the office were temporarily blinded as she flashed out, leaving a wavy trail of blue smoke in her wake. Pab blinked and detached himself from the carpet underneath Dumbledore's desk and looked around at the 'destruction'. It was scary what the girl could cause when she wasn't trying. Dumbledore merely looked at him with an amused expression on his face, then picked up the forgotten Shounen Sunday and started leafing through it. "Ah, Salad Days, I missed you when I left Tokyo..."

**********

Hagrid was confused. Very confused. In fact, he wasn't quite sure WHY he was confused, but he was. First of all, what WAS this little creature in front of him? It was very cute. It was almost fox-like, with reddish fur and little black bits on its paws and the tips of its ears. It had two lightening-shaped marks - one on each shoulder - of a darker reddish colour, and its eyes were a deep reddy-brown. But the most fascinating thing about it by far was its hair. It almost had a mane like a horse.. but it was more like human hair. If human hair was a cross between hair and fire. Its mane and tail were like living, breathing fire... except it was hair... wasn't it?? He thought it was. And the whole thing hardly came up past his ankle - that would be about Harry's knee, he figured.

But what confused him most was the fact that his hut was suddenly burning merrily and, not only was this thing unlike ALL other creatures - that didn't live in volcanos, at least - and wasn't afraid of fire, it had actually looked around at the blaze, yawned, curled up and gone to sleep on his table! For some reason, the table seemed to be the hottest thing in the room, but it actually WASN'T on fire. Hagrid couldn't figure that out either, and thus he was confused.

Now, why didn't Hagrid get up and leave his hut since it was slowly burning to the ground? He was confused as to that question as well. In fact, the question - nor the concept of leaving - never actually crossed his mind, for at that moment the reds and oranges of the fire was interrupted by a bright flash of blue light, accompanied by a yell of "KITSU!!!"

So, the thing was a 'kits', whatever that was. Made it sound like a cat, if you asked Hagrid. So, one confusing thing sorted, another added... Now onto the source of this fire...

Yurika grabbed the little fox of the table and cuddled it close. Kitsu, the fox, yawned sleepily at her and licked her cheek before snuggling into her arms and falling back asleep, leaving its owner to deal with the... situation. Said owner sighed and stared at the House Owner in wonderment. His house was burning, yet he was sitting there with a thoughtful expression on his face looking at nothing. 'Maybe Tsuki-chan cut his air off for too long...'

Yurika sighed again and clapped her hands, instantly returning the hut to its former state. Shooting a look at the kitsune snuggled snugly into her arms she walked out of the hut, taking her time to get to her common room. She'd already eaten - Pocky was Yummy - and so she was perfectly free to do what the hell she wanted.

Life was good.

**********

After 'what the hell she wanted' had included slipping Malfoy mint chewing-gum with a knowing look, finishing her hwk, putting out several fires created by Kitsu and doing her best to placate the other Yr 5 Slytherin girls who were doing their best to break down the dormitory door she decided to go to bed, and so she bade the Yr 5 Slytherin girls goodnight, grabbed Kitsu and flashed out, only to reappearing in the dormitory moments later.

Tsukino wisely ignored the collective swearing that quickly sounded from the other side of the door, instead focusing her attention on the little bundle of red fur and flame nestled in Yurika's arms.

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Said bundle of red fur and flame was quickly moved into Tsukino's arms, who proceeded to do a form of glomping reserved only for creatures that came up to her knees - necks were quite hard to latch onto when they were around your legs, don't you think? - and surprisingly enough, the fox didn't move a muscle, just glared at Yurika with a rather pained 'why-do-you-let-her-do-this?' expression written across its features.

Yurika took the hint and walked towards her closet. "gumo wo mitsukete'ta ka? Tsuki-chan." Tsukino froze.

"gu-gu-gumo?? datte, atashi wa.. atashi wa.. mou, dame da!" And quickly drew the curtains around her bed, throwing Kitsu towards Yurika. "GET RID OF THEEEEEEEM!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yurika grinned and opened the door. "Tsuki-chan..."

"Are they gone yet?" Yurika sweatdropped.

"Anou.. Tsuki-chan..."

"I'm NOT coming out until they're deeeaaaaaad!!!!!!!!"

"THERE AREN'T ANY SPIDERS, TSUKI-CHAN!!"

Tsukino took a moment to process this. "hontou??"

"hontou desu."

"You are sooooooo dead little girl."

Yurika narrowed her eyes. "'Little Girl?' watashi wa anata yori mo se ga takaku desu yo!"

"URUSAI WA YO!!"

And thus began the Mighty Pillow Fight of The Slytherin Dormitory, to be recounted for years after in tales told by pillow makers everywhere - they'd taken so much time and effort, they'd reminiscize, to put those unbreakable charms on them.. of course, they were going to a school, and it wouldn't do if their pillows were broken, you know what kids those days were like with pillow fights..... charms didn't work that time... blame the Ministry of Magic etc. - for these two somehow managed to fill each other in on the day's gossip, paint the walls purple AND break the pillows at the same time as hit each other repeatedly and yell random Japanese insults (well, the sources for the gossip and insults weren't really very reliable - a couple of 5th Years who'd lost their keys, apparently) and thus were highly talented.

Eventually, when both sides were happy to declare a tie and Tsukino was about to fall asleep, they threw the pillows back down to their respective beds and fluffed up their own. Lying back on the pillow, Tsukino sighed softly as she fought the age-old battle with the sandman. "So.. *yawn* what else happ-*yawn*-ened today, Kei-chan?" She said sleepily.

"Well..." Said Yurika, pausing for a moment. "I got a letter today."

"Ah, that's nice..." The ceiling was starting to go funny colours and her eyes were getting very heavy.

"It was about Kitsu..." She continued, getting up and making her way across to the door.

"That's nice Kei-chan..." Yep, eyes were definately heavy..

Yurika paused again with her hand on the lock. "My brother's here."

Tsukino sighed sleepily and curled up into the blankets. "That's nice.. WHAT THE FU-!" The rest of her sentence was cut off as a very pissed off Slytherin girl shoved a very hard, big fist into her face, FINALLY sending her to sleep.

Yurika stood next to the open door, coolly surveying the scene. "That was uncalled for," she commented, pulling the curtains shut around Tsuki's bed and moving to her own bed, lying down next to Kitsu.

"She deserved it," Replied the girl gruffly. They'd been locked out for 5 hours, dammit!!

Yurika was amazed. After all she'd done to them, they still sorta-accepted her! Life was good.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO OUR PILLOWS?!!?!?!?"

Life was definately good.

**********

**Japanese Phrases / Words**

Onee-chan no kangae wa atashi no omocha! = Onee-chan mind's my toy!  
demo ne, hitora wo seishinteki na kizutsuite'ru koto ga omoshiroi desu yo! = But you know, mentally scarring people is fun!  
sou da yo ne = That's it, isn't it/Yeah, something like that (This is a very wide phrase, but it usually means something like 'That's about right..' and generally indicates agreement)  
Saa = Well  
Onee-chan wo mezameru ga ii desu, deshou? = It's okay if I wake Onee-chan up, isn't it?  
Shounen Sunday = a Japanese manga magazine, contains 'Inuyasha', 'Detective Conan' and other things  
Inuyasha = Our current anime/manga major obsession. By Takahashi Rumiko, check it out! *plug plug*  
Major = Bad, evil manga. In the advertisement's words it is "Major - Dramatic Baseball Comic". One of the 'other things' in Shounen Sunday  
'I Am' = 2nd Inuyasha Opening Theme, by hitomi. KAWAIIIIII song!!! ^_^ go download!  
kya = a general screaming sound (girly)  
gumo = spider  
kitsu = short for 'kitsune', which means 'fox'. In casual speech you would pronounce it 'Kits', like you'd pronounce 'kitsune' 'kitsne' but either way is correct. Kitsune is its full name =P  
Pocky = Popular Japanese snackfood, recently discovered by us.  
gumo wo mitsukete'ta? = Did you find any spiders?  
datte, atashi wa.. atashi wa.. mou, dame da! = But, I'm.. I'm.. I can't take it anymore!  
hontou = really / truth  
watashi wa anata yori mo se ga takaku desu yo! = I'm taller than you! 

**Notes**

Firstly, Pebbles (Yurika) invented Kitsu. So no take.  
Secondly - **Tsuki** waaaaaaah!!!!! Sorry for taking so long!!!!! **Pebbles** We had many reasons. The main one is - school. Damn exams. **Tsuki** THIS IS SO NOT FAIR YOU GOT TO GO TO ANOTHER SCHOOL!!!!! ;_; Which means we don't get as much time to write anymore, it's no longer "wanna come over and work on 'Tasukete!'?" because HER school HAS to be an hour away, doesn't it?? *pouts* **Pebbles** But holidays are coming up! We can work on it then! We'll get chapter 5 out before they finish!  
Thirdly - PAB is a codename for Pebbles' REAL brother. So he's NOT a character, and therefore he is NOT stealable. Would tell you what PAB stands for but he wants it secret so that people e-mail him and asks what it stands for =P **Pebbles** You mean when he gets an e-mail address? ¬¬; **Tsuki** What's wrong with yours? =P Actually, the relationship me and him have in this is more like the one with me and his friend that I dubbed 'Midget' (he dubbed me 'Jackie Wannabe'). Don't ask. It's just fun to have a victim that fights back. **Pebbles** You're starting to scare me ¬¬; Anyway, if there are any mistakes in this it's because it's late and we can't be bothered to run through it. 

**Pebbles** And one last thing - DON'T e-mail me about PAB!! The e-mail address is mine, mine I tell you!! My preciousssss.....  
**Tsuki** o_O;; No coke for you..


	5. nado, nado, Takusan Mono wo Moeru koto m...

Tasukete!  
(a.k.a. Pebbles and Tsuki go to Hogwarts)

By Pebbles (Tennyo Yurika Kei) and TsukinoDeynatsu (Tamashii Tsukino Deynatsu)

  


Warning This story is littered with Japanese phrases. There will be a section at the end of each chapter with the translations.

Authors' Notes  
Firstly - *La la la la We Own Harry Potter...* /Not./ *Do so!* /Do not./ *... don't be mean.* /Whatever. So don't sue us./ *..... Where's my macaroni?* /You don't like macoroni!/ *That's only cause it reminds me of you!* /GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!/  
Secondly, *We like flaaaaaaaaaaaames!!!!!* /No we don't, and stop running away from me!!!!!!/ *nya nya, you can't catch me! =P Hehe, wesa likesa reviewsa toosa!* /... Yeah, that's true... Hey Tsuki-chan? It'd make me really happy if you ran away./ *Great, see ya!!!* /Dammit. -_-/

AND WE'RE REALLY SORRY WE HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!! *beg, grovel, plead* Tsuki: *glares at Pebbles* SOMEBODY had to go to another school!! Pebbles: You're just jealous 'cause I've moved on to a better place. Tsuki: *idley runs thumb over axe*

  
  


Quidditch no Koto mo, Kyoushitsu no Koto mo, Sarawareru Koto mo Takusan Mono wo Moeru Koto mo!  
(a.k.a. Of Quidditch, Classrooms, Kidnappings and Burning Lots of Things!)

Tsukino Deynatsu Tamashii opened her eyes to find a completely desolate dormitory as the sun streamed through the open curtains, casting the room in a bright, blinding light.  
  
Tsuki blinked. Was the room supposed to be empty? She didn't know, she didn't function well in the mornings. She yawned sleepily and rolled over, snuggling underneath the blankets in an attempt to block out an incessant, high-pitched beeping that seemed to be coming from somewhere in front of her.  
  
She sighed after five minutes of attempted sleep and sat up, rubbing her eyes and making a conscious decision to smash the bloody thing to pieces and go back to sleep. Gazing blearily around the room, her eyes followed the sound and finally settled on a little silver egg sitting upright on her bedside table. Confused, she leaned over, picked it up and came face to face with The Clock.  
  
"Eh?? .... WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!"  
  
**********  
  
The Slytherin Quidditch captain looked around in surprise, searching for the source of the yelling he'd heard a moment ago. It actually had sounded like it came from the castle, but that was impossible - the Quidditch pitch was a good half-mile away.  
  
Yurika glanced at her watch and idly watched the birds take flight. "It's about time she bloody woke up."  
  
The rest of the Slytherins on the pitch just stared at her.  
  
**********  
  
Kitsu blinked sleepily and stood up, yawning. He pushed the curtains on Yurika's bed aside with his nose and watched the Other Girl grab her slippers, bang into Green Girl #2's bed post and run, unfazed, towards the door, slamming it on her way out.  
  
The fire kitsune yawned, padded back to Yurika's pillow and curled up again. He was tired.  
  
**********  
  
"ohmyGodIcan'tbelievetheyletmesleepinthislateI'MGONNAMISSLUNCHandthey'reservingTREACLEPUDDINGandtheyevenputthegoldensyruponthetableandFRED!!! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE EATEN ALL MY SYRUP!!!!" Several students took to the sanctuary of the walls as a blur of pink and blue flannel, brown hair and white fluffy slippers went screaming past them, well... screaming. Upon the dying of the subsequent wind, activity proceeded as normal.  
  
"FRED!!! GEORGE!!" The doors of the Great Hall were flung open and the last few remaining occupants turned to stare at the figure in the entrance. Said figure's hair was in a tumbled mess around her face, her eyes were wild, she was out of breath and very red in the face. She was leaning forward, hands on her knees, taking in long, panting gasps of air.  
  
All in all, it looked like Tsuki had just woken up and then run a marathon.  
  
After several minutes of shocked silence, she raised her head and glared at the last few diners. "WHAT!?"  
  
Said diners returned to their lunch, except for two Gryffindors near the back of the hall. They hastily stood up and gathered their things, trying to act as natural as is possible when you have what is quite easily equal to the imminent wrath of Hell bearing down upon your heads. Dropping several plates of treacle in the process, they threw a few napkins into their bags and sprinted for the door.  
  
"OI YOU TWO!!!!" The twins ignored her. "GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE!!!"  
  
Fred whistled cheerfully as he dodged fluffy slipper Bob.  
  
Unfortunately for him, George was not quite so talented at whistling and dodging fluffy slipper Wendy, and was subsequently floored by the brick inside. Fred paused momentarily to calculate the risks and follies of stopping to help his fallen comrade and, upon noticing fluffy slipper Bob's return trip, decided against it and legged it for the doorway, slamming the door behind him.  
  
The hall's remaining occupants glanced between The Tsukino, The Treacle and The Unconscious George and quickly made the decision to make a silent and hurried departure.  
  
'There are some who are wise, and some who are intelligent,' Tsukino mused as she advanced on George's prone form, swirls of white mist forming at her feet.  
  
**********  
  
Yurika shuddered. She felt a strange disturbance in the Force. Pulling out her lightsaber, she quickly raced inside to discover the source of this new threat to the galaxy, leaving several confused Slytherin Wizards in her wake, muttering to herself in toungues as she went. "So, how many more lives will you disturb, Darth Tsukino?"  
  
***End MiniOmake***  
  
Yurika blinked and turned her gaze to the castle, shuddering. Somebody had pissed Tsukino off again. 'Oh, I hope she's not gonna make them be her zombie slaves like last time... Or lock them in a closet again... Or make them wear my kimonos, that was really embarrassing... Or -'  
  
"Look, girl, are you there?" Yurika snapped back to reality.  
  
"Uh, yes?" Captain Slytherin sighed.  
  
"LOOK, are you gonna pay attention or NOT!? You've been staring at the castle for the last 5 friggin minutes and I'm TRYING to explain to you what a Chaser is sin-"  
  
Yurika cut him off. "I already know what a Chaser is, I have several medals from the Japanese National Inter-School competition."  
  
Captain Slytherin blinked at her. "Uhh... Ah, fine then. I don't care whether you've got medals or not, you have to pass the trials like everybody else."  
  
Yurika pointed at Malfoy, who was hovering on his broomstick about 5 feet off the ground behind him - looking normal for once. "He doesn't."  
  
Malfoy smirked. "I was on the team last year, Tennyo. I've already proved my worth."  
  
"You didn't try out for that either. You just bought a bunch of sticks with twigs tied to the end." Malfoy glared at her.  
  
"For your information, the Nimbus 2001 is NOT a bunch of twigs tied to a stick! It's a very HIGHLY VALU-"  
  
"Ah, so you DIDN'T try out."  
  
"LISTEN YOU STUPID JAP, MY SKILLS ARE ABOVE THE LEVEL OF THOSE WHO NEED TO PROVE THEM!!" Captain Slytherin was mildly impressed. Not many people were brave enough to push Malfoy to THAT shade of red.  
  
"Actually, technically I'm not Japanese, so the word 'Jap' isn't an insult. And if you're so good, howcome Harry keeps beating you? He's practically a newcomer to the game too, and you were brought up with it."  
  
Malfoy looked about ready to pound her and lowered his broomstick to the ground, beckoning to Crabbe and Goyle as he dismounted and walked threateningly towards her. Yurika, for her part, watched him with a cross between mild-anticipation and amusement, idly fiddling with her necklace with one hand and checking her watch with the other.  
  
Malfoy made it to about three feet in front of her when he was suddenly confronted by a pink and blue blur and lifted into the air by his collar. Gasping for breath, he looked to both goons in a desperate plea for help.  
  
"You're late," Yurika pointed out to the now-stationary messy-haired blur. Said stationary blur threw a glare over her shoulder at the girl, glancing threateningly at Crabbe and Goyle as she turned back to Malfoy.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle intelligently started picking flowers.  
  
Satisfied, Tsuki moved Malfoy so her face was mere centimetres from his. "What do you MEAN HARRY KEEPS FUCKING BEATING YOU!?"  
  
Birds took flight.  
  
Malfoy gibbered lightly and Tsukino was dimly aware that he was probably protesting against his lack of oxygen. "You'd better fucking NOT lose while you're in THIS team, buddy, or believe you me, I WILL FUC-" She was cut off by a hand gently unwrapping hers from around the boy's neck.  
  
"Tsuki-chan, ochitsuki nasai." Malfoy shot her a quick look of gratitude as he was placed back on the ground. "There are always reserves if he fails." Malfoy quickly took back his look of gratitude and resent a look of resentment. Yurika simply smiled sweetly at him and patted his head.  
  
"This is why we don't mess with tall people," she turned and grabbed the very confused Tsukino and dragged her towards Captain Slytherin. "This," she gestured towards the girl staring dazedly at the tall boy in front of her, "wants to be a Beater."  
  
Captain Slytherin blinked, staring between Yurika, Malfoy, Crabbe-'n'-Goyle-Makin'-Daisy-Chains and the Too-Close-For-Comfort Tsukino in a shocked stupor. Upon realising exactly HOW close Tsukino was, he abruptly stepped back a few feet, only to have her follow. This continued on for a few metres or so, until he was backed up against the stands at the sidelines.  
  
Yurika grinned sweetly and followed close behind. Walking up to Captain Slytherin, she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, it only attacks Malfoy."  
  
Tsuki blinked and stopped staring at Captain Slytherin. "It? Ooo, is there a puppy around???" Without giving Yurika time to answer, she started searching the stands behind Captain Slytherin. "Koinu, koinu!!! doko ni iru no??"  
  
Captain Slytherin blinked and turned to Yurika again. "Does she KNOW she's only wearing pyjamas?"  
  
Yurika looked over to where Tsuki was climbing up the sides of the stands, completely ignoring the stairs next to her. "Probably not."  
  
The rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team/team hopefuls ran up to join them, Crabbe, Goyle, Daisy Chains 'n' all. "Oi, Daniel, when are the trials starting?"  
  
Captain Slytherin, now known as Daniel Patterson, looked up at one of the seasoned Chasers. "As soon as that girl gets back."  
  
Yurika looked around him to the fast disappearing dot that was Tsukino. "Let's just start without her."  
  
The team nodded its approval.  
  
**********  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lee and Fred were sitting at the Gryffindor table at dinner, staring at Yurika and Tsukino, who were sitting across the table from them, in a shocked stupor. A distant part of their minds was vaguely aware that both girls were actually recounting the day's Quidditch trials, but they didn't seem to be able to process that information at that particular moment. Yurika was wearing a knee-length denim skirt, a blue shirt and a denim jacket, but that wasn't the surprising thing. The thing that shocked them was the fact that she was casually tossing a Slytherin Quaffle in the air and catching it as she spoke, half-ignoring everybody and talking very animatedly. Tsukino, on the other hand, gave more reason to stare than Yurika - she was wearing what Dean called 'an England football shirt' over her pyjamas - but it was the way she was sitting so quietly, only chiming in every so often with a (rather loud) comment that was startling her friends. Also, Fred was rather disturbed by the way she toyed with a new plushie keyring and kept shooting him sly looks from under her eyelashes.  
  
The fact that the entire Slytherin table was gazing at them with some sort of grudging respect probably didn't help their sanity either.  
  
"Hey, are you listening?" Tsukino shot another coy look at Fred before resuming her glare upon Ron, who promptly blushed and switched his gaze from Yurika to the girl in front of him. Yurika sighed.  
  
"Of course they're listening, ne?" Yurika smiled at Tsukino and swapped her gaze back to the group in front of her. "Didn't you think it was really cool how Tsukino blew up the entire Gryffindor Tower?"  
  
Ron nodded vigourously. "Very nice."  
  
The others-minus-Fred blinked. "WHAT?!"  
  
Yurika nodded to Tsukino. "Saa, they're listening now." Tsukino smiled happily and the Gryffindors glared at the pair.  
  
Yurika patiently ignored the glares and waited for Tsukino to speak, sighing when the girl kept up her obvious 'I'm-going-to-seduce-you-then-kill-you' looks at Fred. "To cut a long story short, Tsuki-chan is now a Beater and I'm a Chaser in the Quidditch Team."  
  
The table stopped and stared at her. "WHAT?!"  
  
The Slytherins on the table behind them started cheering at the reaction.  
  
Tsukino looked around with a semi-confused look upon her face before turning to Yurika, who sighed again and made a dismissive motion with her hand. "Saa, 'tte ne."  
  
Hermione pulled a little book out of her pocket and began leafing through it furiously. The rest of the table sat down looking quite ill - Fred looking VERY ill - but Ron was just pure pissed. He leaned forward, slamming his hands down onto the table and glared at the pair.  
  
"YOU'RE ON THE *WHAT* TEAM?!"  
  
Yurika looked up at him in shock, while Tsukino flicked her attention from Fred to him momentarily. "We're on the Slytherin team. We're in the Slytherin house, deshou? SO we WOULD be on the Slytherin team." She turned to Yurika. "Nee, Kei-chan?"  
  
Yurika nodded. "Just because we're your friends too doesn't mean that we can't play the game."  
  
Hermione seemed to be getting very fustrated with her little book, Lee, Harry and Fred gave the girls dubious looks of understanding, the rest of the table had gone back to eating, the Slytherin 5th Year Girls seemed pissed at the mention of the word 'Friend' and Ron continued glaring at them.  
  
"Look, we've NEVER been beaten by those bloody snakes in 4 years at Quidditch! We're not about to start losing just because YOU TWO are on the team!" Tsukino glared at him angrily and Yurika lost some of her recently regained cool. "Yurika, one of your friends is the SEEKER in that team and Sukino, TWO of yours! HOW COULD YOU GO AND DO SOMETHING SO-"  
  
"So utterly selfish as to actually WANT to play one of the games both you AND us love?!?! It's not OUR fault we're Slytheri- Uhm, yeah, JUST SHUT UP!" Tsukino mentally hit herself. 'Nice recovery, dammit!'  
  
By this stage the entire hall was watching in interest, and Fred was starting to pull on Ron's jersey. Ron paid no heed to his friends and continued glaring at the girls. "LISTEN, IF YOU TWO JUST WANT TO GO AND STAB YOUR OWN *FRIENDS* IN THE BACK LIKE THA-"  
  
Yurika cut him off. "Well EXCUSE ME if I'm a 'Bloody Snake', if you have a problem with that go and sort it out with the Sorting Hat!!" She turned on her heel and quickly walked to the door, kicking her shoes off at the threshold and running towards the main staircase.  
  
"A, Kei-chan!" Tsukino turned away from the door and glared at Ron again. "naki-saseta n'da, BAKA!!!!!!!!!!" She threw the keyring to Fred as tears started welling in her eyes, "RON NO BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A flash of white filled the room and the occupants shielded their eyes momentarily. When the light had faded, Tsukino was gone, a very dazed Ron was staring from the door to the spot Tsukino had just been and the keyring was missing from the tabletop, and even more dazed George sitting in its place.  
  
"Ron..." Harry started, "I really think you overreacted. They weren't tryi-"  
  
Ron shot him a glare and turned back to his food. "Just shut up, Harry."  
  
The hall remained silent for a few moments and then the chatter returned, although that particular section of the Gryffindor table remained silent. George slid off the table and into the seat previously occupied by Tsukino and Fred gave him a slight nod in greeting. Lee looked fairly shocked and somewhat guilty for not telling Ron to shut up, Harry looked upset and Ron's face was bordering on the fine line between anger and guilt.  
  
The Slytherin table was radiating an air of jubilance, and Hermione was completely oblivious to all happenings and leafing through her little book.  
  
The tense silence between the friends was broken a few moments later. "HA! I found it!"  
  
The group turned to stare at her in mild shock. "Found what, Hermione?" George asked, mentally debating on eating despite the heavy atmosphere.  
  
Hermione just grinned triumphantly at him and turned to Ron. "Ron, the last thing she called you was an idiot."  
  
**********  
  
'Ron no BAKA... Who does he think he is, acting like that?! That stupid idiot has no control over what I do, why the hell should he care if I'm in the team or not?!?!' Crowds of students hastily parted as Yurika came racing down the hallway, head down and with tears in her eyes.  
  
'It's none of his business and DAMMIT!! Why am I crying!!!?' She turned towards one of the staircases leading down to the dungeons, more out of habit than anything else. 'I shouldn't be crying over something as pathetic as that pathetic loser, he's too bloody nosey and immature little gaki and WHY THE HELL AM I CRYING?!?!?!  
  
>--CrASh--  
  
Yurika swayed on her feet a little and would have lost her balance had it not been for the man she'd just run into. The man gripped her arms just above the elbows and carefully righted her before looking into her face.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
  
Yurika blinked for a moment before pulling herself out of his grasp. She was NOT in the mood to be patronized. "Yeah, I'm fine... Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."  
  
She started to walk back down the corridor before he called out to her, "Oi, wait!" She ignored the man and continued walking - the sooner she got to her bed the sooner she got to Kitsu, and the sooner she got to Kitsu the better.  
  
She froze when the man grabbed her shoulders and held her still. Without turning her around, he spoke to her back, "Listen, you're obviously upset, and I'm new here and don't know my way around the dungeons..." Upon receiving no response, he continued, "Why don't you show me the way out of here and I'll make you some hot chocolate in my office? On the house."  
  
Yurika turned around and watched the man's smiling face, carefully checking for any signs of trickery or deceit. There were none.  
  
With a reluctant sigh she wiped her eyes and smiled shakily back. "Can you make it green tea?"  
  
The stranger only gave a surprised nod.  
  
**********  
  
"Okay, on three, we hit this spot..." Kitsu yawned. He was sleepy.  
  
Although Tsukino was a little more openly emotional than Yurika, she dealt with her fustrations in a completely different manner. Especially when they were fustrations like THESE.  
  
She had a completely ANNOYING habit of getting upset whenever her friend come sister come stalker did. Tsukino couldn't understand why Ron had gone off like he had, nor why Yurika had reacted so strongly... There had been something about the two of them in Potions, now she thought about it, but if they were going out or anything Yurika would've told her... And she'd have sensed it, too... Besides, Yurika got upset easily when somebody broke her trust and, contrary to appearances, Yurika trusted very easily.  
  
And Ron was just Ron. Fred and George had told her about his moodswings and his aura was erratic enough to proove the fact that he was insecure and unstable... Very much so. And the fact that he could hold a grudge longer than anyone she knew, while being incapable of holding a grudge for a decent reason.  
  
But anyway, psycho-analyzing Ron was NOT the reason she'd taken Kitsu out to the Forbidden Forest. After disappearing from the hall, yelling at herself for crying and collecting a few random objects from around the school - mainly personal belongings and a few photographs - she wrote a quick note to Yurika and left it on her pillow before taking Kitsu and leaving. She knew Yurika would take the long way and she knew that she needed to vent her fustration. Fustrations were not good. Fustrations made her cry.  
  
And that little fact was why she was currently 'training' Kitsu in the Out-Of-Bounds area of the school. She needed to vent fustration, which meant pure, total and utter destruction.  
  
With a nice, healthy dose of revenge chucked in for good measure.  
  
"1... 2... 3!" Kitsu let out a stream of fire and the picture of Parkinson was quickly burned to a crisp.  
  
Tsukino nodded approvingly. "Good, good..." She rummaged through the small bag she'd brought with her and pulled out what seemed to be an extremely expensive watch with the initials S.S. carved into the edge of the dial. She held it in front of the fire kitsune's face and pointed out several parts of it.  
  
"Now, look... If you just fry it like you usually do, it could take about a minute to melt all the gold and this diamond just isn't going to go... But look..." She turned it on it's side slightly and pointed to a small dent in the side. "If you concentrate your flame on this area, it should go straight away!"  
  
Kitsu nodded in understanding and Tsuki held the watch up by a strap. "Okay, on three..." Kitsu got ready. "One... Two... Three!"  
  
>--!BanG!--  
  
Tsukino blew a strand of singed hair from her face and quickly sweeped her eyes over the small grove, ignoring the Centaurs and checking for any pieces of the now-shattered watch. There were none.  
  
"You're doing really well at this!! Just wait till we show Kei-chan..." She turned and started rummaging through her bag before pulling out another photograph. "See the red hair here, I want you to incinerate that completely before moving onto freckle, face and body work..."  
  
Kitsu yawned.  
  
He was sleepy.  
  
**********  
  
"Seriously, what DID you think you were doing??" Fred feigned an atitude of indifference as he flicked a yo-yo with his right hand and looked over his left shoulder at his brother.  
  
"She went and joined their stupid team!! It wasn't like I had a choice or anything, she betrayed us!" As soon as the ruckus in the hall had died down and they'd finished their meals, Fred and George had grabbed Ron and hauled him off towards the nearest empty classroom, telling Hermione and Harry that they'd call for them when they were ready.  
  
Fred was sitting on the teacher's desk with his back to the classroom, light-up yo-yo in hand and, when he wasn't looking at his brothers, an expression of deep thought on his face. George was sitting on one of the benches - it was one of the few above-ground potions labs - watching his younger brother intently. Said younger brother was pacing up and down, fustrated, angry and annoyed, all previous escape attempts having been thwarted when his brothers stole his wand and placed a damn unbreakable SOMETHING on the door that they'd learnt from Tsukino.  
  
George decided to point out the obvious. "Exactly, she joined THEIR team - the one she's on! What's wrong with wanting to play the game?" He paused. "Anyway, why didn't you get mad at Tsuki?"  
  
Ron shot him the Glare of Death. He was NOT happy. First of all, why the hell did those two join the Slytherin's team ANYWAY!? They KNEW Harry was the Seeker in the Gryffindor team and yet they still went into direct competition with him?? WILLINGLY? Somewhere in the back of his mind there was this familiar, annoying, nagging feeling telling him that he was overreacting, that he was wrong to go off like that, but - like always - he pushed it aside and ignored it.  
  
Fred broke the silence with a well-aimed glare and sarcastic remark. "Well, I hope you feel good about yourself, you managed to make TWO girls cry today, both of whom call you their friend."  
  
Ron winced - his words had hit home, but he tried to cover it up with forced indifference. "I didn't mean to make them cry, it's not my fault if they're stupid over-emotional idiots! Bloody hell, you say one wrong word to them and-"  
  
"All the girls who have ever called you friend have ended up in tears because of one of your stupid 'wrong words'." Ron froze and Fred continued on. "I'm surprised Hermione even talks to you after last year, and the years before you. And I'll be surprised if they'll talk to you either."  
  
Ron sighed and stopped pacing to lean on one of the desks, "Look, I really wasn't trying to make them cry... I was just angry."  
  
Fred gave up control and exploded, slamming his fist on the desk as he turned around, "But you had no right to be angry in the first place!"  
  
Ron took a step back, while George took a few steps forwards to place a calming hand on his brother's shoulder. "What he means, Ron, is that you completely overreacted and made a bloody prick out of yourself for no reason whatsoever."  
  
Fred nodded. "And you should apologize."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
**********  
  
Yurika emerged from the office completely refreshed and revitalized - that man had known his herbal tea. He'd taken her in, made her Japanese green tea, given her some biscuits and then sat down across from her and talked about himself and a little bit about not making scenes in front of the school if one valued their reputation. He told her that his name was Professeur Terrop and he was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, a statement to which Yurika replied with 'Damn, and I was just getting to like you too. What colour flowers would you like at your funeral, sir?'  
  
He confiscated one of her biscuits for that.  
  
The conversation ended with him offering his office to her whenever she may need it, and that if she was ever upset again just to come and find him. He'd never asked her what was wrong.  
  
She was still mad at Ron though.  
  
And she WASN'T going to talk to him until he apologized, DAMMIT!  
  
"Ah! There you are!" It seemed to be Yurika's day for bumping into people, the third of these being Hermione (the first of which was actually part of the Quidditch stands, encountered whilst chasing Tsuki in an attempt to get Captain Slytherin far away from the other end of the bat she was holding), who seemed to have that look of 'I was looking for you, where have you been?' about her.  
  
"Listen, don't worry about what Ron said, he was just being an idiot, he's like that sometimes..." She trailed off, looking into the classroom windows around her. "Ah! There's one!!" Grabbing Yurika by the arm and leaving no time for protests she dragged her into the nearest classroom and shut the door.  
  
She grinned as she turned around and faced Yurika, perching herself on top of the nearest desk, "Girl Talk."  
  
G¬I¬R¬L¬*¬T¬A¬L¬K  
  
Out of the three entirely different people she'd met that day, it didn't take long for Yurika to decide which one she liked best. If it wasn't for the Biscuit Confiscation, Proffeseur Terrop would've won hands down, but, as it was, the Pole was winning by a landslide.  
  
Somewhere in the back of her mind Yurika was vaguely aware of the fact that Hermione was speaking to her, and that she should probably have been paying attention. But she was and she wasn't, so there was no point in remeding the situation until Hermione noticed.  
  
"Hey, are you listening?? Yurika??" Well, too late for that, thought Yurika.  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
"Alright then, well, I was asking you why you got so upset when he accused you of being a traitor?" She paused to think. "And howcome he only went after you? Why not Tsukino?"  
  
Yurika shrugged, "I didn't and I don't know."  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Hey, you don't seem very worried about this at all. What if he won't speak to you? He does that alot, you know."  
  
"Good. I don't plan on speaking to him."  
  
Hermione choked. Rather severely.  
  
Yurika turned around and left the room. 

**********

Japanese Phrases / Words

ochitsuki-nasai = Please calm down  
koinu = Puppy (literally 'child dog')  
doko ni iru no? = Where are you?  
saa = Well (sorta like 'Well,' at the beginning of a sentance and such)  
saa 'tte ne = No real translation. Sorta like 'whatever'. naki-saseta n'da = You made her cry! BAKA = Everybody should know what this means... 'Idiot'. Basically.

Notes

Once again, we're really really sorry that we took so long! **NOW I CAN TALK LIKE DEATH IN DISCWORLD!** No you can't Kei-chan, he talks in Small-Caps. ¬¬; ANYWAY, we sorta just had a writer's block, I guess ^^; Plus there weren't many reviews to live off! *hint hint* **Come on, review, you know you want to** *aims machine gun* You KNOW you want to... **If you don't, Kei-chan will bring out random sharp pointy random objects**

The Hermione-Girl Talk thing is: Well, Hermione's never been very good at consoling people or saying the right thing. =P So naturally she takes Yurika aside to say stuff that WOULD have been consoling, had she needed it.......

Review! ^^; Jaa!


End file.
